Be My Prince Charming
by am4muzik
Summary: Kate never expected a man like James Diamond to notice her. She's just a regular girl and he's a huge popstar. But what happens when the two find each other's eyes?
1. Meeting the Diamond

**CHAPTER 1- MEETING THE DIAMOND**

"Holy fuck. Hottie at 9 o'clock!" my best friend Kyra yelled. I laughed and turned to my left.

And in walked none other than James Diamond. Out of all the clubs in LA, he had to come to _this_ one?

"Ugh."

"What crawled up your ass? He's cute!" she told me.

"Because I look at him and see...perfect."

"So go chat him up, girl!" She nudged me and I smiled but shook my head.

"Kyra, he doesn't look at girls like me."

"He seems to now," she grinned. Wait what? I snuck a glance over to him and saw him looking my way. He smirked and joined the throng of bodies out on the dance floor.

"Uh huh. Sure. And see? He's gone-" I snapped, "-just like that."

She shook her head frantically at me and slipped away.

"The fuck?" I whispered. "Kyra!" I felt someone slide into the seat next to me. "There you are! I don't want to lose you in this huge place."

I turned to talk to Kyra and met with gorgeous brown eyes. "Well, I'm flattered," James smirked.

I blushed. "Sorry. I thought my best friend came back."

He smiled. "No problem. What's your name?"

"Kate," I answered simply and went back to nursing my drink. My phone lit up with a message.

_Girl. Wut r u doing? Ur in a sexy dress, u look hot! Now, stir that drink and FLIRT!_

I smiled. Kyra never ceases to amaze me. I turned back to the handsome brunette. "James, right? Of BTR?"

"Yup."

I followed Kyra's instructions and stirred my drink. He won't notice, but I might as well try. "I love your music."

"Thanks." He smiled. "What do you do?"

"I'm a photographer," I answered.

"Oh cool. What do you take pictures of?"

I smiled. I love talking about my job. "Everything," I gushed. "Nature, people...celebrities." I bit my lip and looked at him. He swallowed and I smirked. Huh, this is fun.

"A-awesome." He stuttered. Kyra sent me another text. _Yea girl! That's how u do it!_

I texted her back, _What kind of a creeper ninja r u?_

I heard a laugh and turned to my left. She had only moved down the bar a bit. Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice. She slid over to me. "Sup?"

"This margarita is freakin' amazing." I grinned.

"Ooh, I want one! Caleb, can I get one of whatever your sister's having?"

"Sister?" I heard from my right.

My brother, Caleb, stood up straighter as he made Kyra's margarita. "Yeah, she's my sister," he said in his deepest, most intimidating voice. He's an overprotective pain in the ass, but I love him none the less.

James nodded and returned to his beer. "Kate, wanna introduce your friend?" He smirked at me.

"Oh, uh yeah. James, this is my best friend, Kyra."

She waggled her fingers at him. "Hi, James." He nodded in her direction.

"Dance with Me" came blaring out of the speakers and Kyra oh so subtly said, "Kate, it's your favorite song!"

I rolled my eyes. She thinks I'm helpless when it comes to guys. Ok, well I don't go out by myself much. Or talk to many guys when she's not there. But I can get a date!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Dance with me?" James asked.

I snorted. "Wow, great play on words, James," I teased.

"I try, I try. C'mon." He grabbed my hand and led me to the floor. I heard Caleb mumble something to Kyra. Yeah, I'm gonna get one of his _What have I told you about...blah blah blah_ speeches in the car on the way home. But whatever. It's not like I'm going home with James after one song.

He pulled me close to him, right against his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist as we swayed together. He whispered, "I take it your brother doesn't like guys being around you, huh?"

I laughed. "He's a bit, how shall I put it... insanely overprotective."

"That's not very good for me," he murmured. I felt a chill go down my spine at the feeling of his hot breath on my ear. But, he didn't mean that right? James Diamond can get any girl. And I'm just little old plain Kate. But I can play along for one night. I removed my hand from his and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'd really like to get to know you better...Would you and Kyra like to come hang out at Kendall's tomorrow night?"

"Oh I don't know..."

"Logan's and Carlos' girlfriends will be there," he said to reassure me.

"So you see me as your girlfriend now?" I smirked.

"What? No! I wasn't saying that...I mean," his cool manner returned, "unless you want that."

"Hmm..." I pretended to mull it over. "Maybe."

He smiled. "A maybe isn't a no."

I laughed. "Very true, Mr. Diamond."

The song ended and we returned to the bar, sitting down next to Kyra. Caleb gave me a look and mouthed _Did he do anything?_ I rolled my eyes at him. "Nope," I said, popping the p.

I turned to Kyra. "You wanna go hang with the guys tomorrow night? Or you got something to do?"

"The guys?" she looked at me curiously.

James looked around me and at Kyra. "The guys. Your favorite boy band, girl," he said in a horribly high pitched voice.

She chuckled. "Boy band?"

"Oh uh...man band?"

Kyra laughed. "Sure. But you're going with me, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with them all on your own."

James faked a gasp. "You mean...you don't like me?" he whimpered.

I giggled. "Dory."

He laughed. "Yup! Surprised you got that, though."

"Please," Kyra snorted. "Do you know how many times she's watched that movie?"

I slapped her arm. He doesn't need to know how dorky I am!

James smiled at me. "Who hasn't?"

Oh. Wow. I like this side of James Diamond. The real side.

"I've gotta meet the guys at the studio tomorrow morning, so I'm gonna head out...I'll see you two tomorrow." He got up to leave.

"James, wait!" I called out.

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Let me give you my number."

His smile grew wide. "Oh yeah. Awesome." I wrote it down for him and handed it over. "See you tomorrow!" He waved and left.

I walked back to Kyra and Caleb. Caleb grumbled and Kyra squealed, "You just gave James Diamond your number!"


	2. Pillows are Hurtful

**GRAYHAP: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- PILLOWS ARE HURTFUL**

"I don't like him." Caleb immediately started listing reasons why I shouldn't go as soon as we got in the car. "Have you seen the tabloids and magazines and shit? He's a total manwhore!"

I burst out laughing. I struggled to breathe and squeaked out, "Manwhore?!"

He glared at me. "Yes. Do you know the kinds of girls he's dated? Katie, you know I love you, and I'm only looking out for you."

"Caleb, I know, trust me. And it's not like anything is going to happen anyway. You said it yourself. You've seen the magazines. He doesn't go for girls like me."

"Hmph. But...just promise me you won't 'do' anything, ok?" He cringed.

"Ok first of all: I am 21, Caleb. You can't keep me in a bubble forever! And I'm hanging out with Kendall, Logan, Carlos, their girlfriends, AND Kyra. Nothing can happen anyway!" I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, way to reassure me."

* * *

The next morning- or afternoon I should say because I like my sleep- I got up and showered. After I dried my hair, Kyra called to say she'd be over in an hour. So I was picking out clothes and dancing around my room to Fun.

"_I fell in love with a wind up souvenir..."_ I heard a knock on my door and Caleb came in.

"Jesus, can you sing any louder?"

I pouted. "Does it sound bad?"

"No, Katie, you're just reaaally loud." He laughed. I chucked a pillow at him. "God! I'm leaving..." He closed the door muttering, "Insane little sister".

I ran and opened it again. I yelled, "Tell me when Kyra gets here?"

"Don't worry, she'll be able to find you. People can hear you from a mile away." He snickered.

"Ass!"

"Priss!"

"Love you, Caleb."

He chuckled. "Love you too, little one."

"Um, this little one will be with two 22 and two 23 year olds in a few hours!"

He groaned. "Please. Don't remind me. Mom will be home by then and she'll have to hold me back from jumping in the car and bringing you home."

I laughed. "Remind me to NOT tell you the address."

He narrowed his eyes at me and walked down the stairs. And I put my Fun. back on. Louder.

A little while later, all I heard was my door banging open and Kyra singing "_I knew you were trouble when you walked in"._ I pulled her headphones out.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK KATE?"

"TAYLOR AND NATE DO NOT MIX!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

I laughed. "Cause you are." She shrugged and I turned off my speakers.

"So...did he call yet?"

I sighed. "No...I don't think he's going to."

"He will. He was so happy when you gave him your number last night!"

I gave her an _Are you serious?_ look. "He had also just downed a Bud Light."

She laughed. "Nooooo he HAS to call!"

I smirked. "You just wanna meet Keeendaaall," I sang.

She looked at me, completely serious. "And?"

"Wow...I was right! Aw yeah!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, yeah he's cute." We looked at each other and shouted, "TALL BLONDE AND EYEBROWS!"

Caleb came in my room. "Ok, so the singing stopped but now I actually have to sit in my house and listen to you two talk about boys?"

I shot Kyra a look. I stepped towards Caleb. "Did you SEE James last night? I mean, his hair? So hot. His body? SO hot. And that smile? God, it was killer. I mean-" I licked my lips, "-I could just-"

"OK OK STOP! PLEASE! I'M LEAVING!"

I cackled as he ran out of my room. Kyra came over and high fived me. "And that," I told her, "is how you Caleb-proof a conversation."

"_Guys like me...like girls like you..."_

"I thought you turned off your speakers?" Kyra asked me.

"I did...and OHMYGOD HE'S CALLING! Well, it says unknown number. Oh I should probably save it and-"

"PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!"

"Oh shit! Right." I answered the call. "Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Kate?"

"Yeah. Hi James!" Kyra punched the air and mouthed "yes!".

"So...we're meeting at Kendall's place at 6. You guys are still coming, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Awesome. Lemme give you his address..." I took it down as he said it. When I put the phone on speaker Kyra pretended to swoon and land on my bed. But she missed. So she ended up on my floor with a thud.

"Ow, my ass!" she whined.

"Kate? Um...everything alright?" I could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh yeah...this is just a normal day in my life as the best friend of Kyra Sherman."

He laughed. "Wow. Alrighty then. I'll see you at 6, then?"

"Yup! Sounds good. See you then."

"Bye, Kate."

"Bye."

I hung up and helped my friend off the floor telling her, "You are such a lazy ass. You couldn't get up yourself?"

She pouted. "But it huuuurts!"

"Oh, don't worry," I smirked. "Kendall will make it all better." She glared at me. I ran out of my room, downstairs, and hid behind Caleb. "Help!" I squeaked.

He sighed. "What did you say this time?" I told him and he laughed. "Nope, you're on your own this time, kiddo."

"No! Don't leave me!" I pleaded. When Kyra came storming down the stairs, Caleb ran. Like RAN. Only I know how to deal with an angry Kyra.

"I'm sorry?"

She started whacking me with a pillow. "Damn straight you are!"

* * *

At 6, Kyra and I showed up at the address James gave us.

"This better be his legit address and not some weird ass," Kyra muttered.

I laughed. "What if Kendall's a weird ass?"

"Oh hell no. Maybe he's weird and dorky but my boy is not a creeper."

"Your boy?" I teased. She glared at me. "Love you!" I told her. Kyra continued to glare at me and nodded.

We rang the doorbell and stood on the stoop, waiting for someone to answer the door. I heard Kyra gasp when we saw Kendall through the glass door. I leaned over and whispered, "You didn't freak out when you met James!"

"Uh yeah. He's not Kendall!" she hissed.

Kendall opened the door and greeted us with a warm smile. "Come on in."


	3. Beating James

**CHAPTER 3- BEATING JAMES...AT DANCING**

We stepped inside the house and stared. At everything. It was so beautiful!

"You have a really nice house, Kendall." Kyra told him. Flirt.

"Thanks." He smiled and she almost fainted.

I grabbed her arm and whispered, "You wouldn't want to land on your ass again, now would you?" She shook her head quickly.

"Follow me." We walked behind Kendall and reached the living room. Carlos was on the couch next to a beautiful girl with dark hair. They smiled and waved and Kyra and I waved back. Logan sat on the love seat with a smiling brunette on his lap. I spotted James in the kitchen. He smiled at us and I returned his grin.

James came to join us in the living room as Kyra and I introduced ourselves.

"So," Logan spoke up, "you're Kate. It's really nice to meet you. I can't believe the manwhore got a nice girlfriend!" James stood up to his full height and loomed over him but Logan's girlfriend, Michelle, put her hand up.

He backed down. "She's not my girlfriend...yet." He winked at me and I blushed.

Carlos introduced himself and his girlfriend, Brooke. We all sat and chatted for a while, getting to know each other.

Kendall stood up. "I say it's time for a little..." he paused and pulled out a disc, "KINECT!" The guys all laughed and Michelle and Brooke groaned.

"Every time you play that, you end up fighting," Michelle told them.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "I'm out." They headed to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

I got up and joined the guys. "Count me in!" I announced.

James smiled at me. "I like you more and more every day."

Logan rolled his eyes and I quipped, "That's all of-" I pretended to count on my hand, "-two WHOLE days!" Kendall burst out laughing and slapped James on the back.

He stopped to take a breath and said, "I like her. Keep her around." I smiled and nodded at that.

Kendall turned to Kyra. "And you m'lady?" he asked in his best British accent. Which I know she just happens to LOVE. "Are you gonna join us?"

She jumped up. "Hell yeah!"

"Sweet." He smiled.

James cracked his back. "Ok, let's go. Who's versing me in dance?" Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and Kyra all backed up. I stood next to him sheepishly and I could hear laughter from the kitchen.

Michelle shouted, "Yeah, Kate! You go girl!"

I smirked. "Alright, Diamond. See if you can keep up." He raised an eyebrow at me and picked a song.

"Oh shit, you're in for it now, Kate!" Carlos called.

"She...she beat me," James squeaked.

I turned to everyone with a proud smile on my face.

Kendall poked James' shoulder. "James? Jaaames..." He waved a hand in front of his face. James slumped down onto the couch.

"In my defense, I told you 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' is one of my favorite songs!"

He rolled his eyes and patted the seat on the couch next to him. I sat down and my leg brushed against his. He looked at me and smiled.

I ended up beating almost everyone, except Kendall. That man has Shakira hips, I swear to god. At 8 we all flopped down on the couch, exhausted.

"Who knew an Xbox could take so much out of you?" Carlos asked as he took a sip from a water bottle. We all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I say we barbecue," Logan suggested.

Michelle nodded. Brooke snorted, "Please, you just want to see your man at the grill."

Michelle blushed and murmured, "Well...yeah." Logan kissed her cheek and went to get the grill set up. Kyra and I volunteered to make a salad. Brooke and Michelle were going to chop veggies to grill, and Kendall, Carlos, and James were going to do...absolutely nothing.

"Lazy ass!" Brooke shouted at Carlos.

"But you'll do it, which is another reason I love you, mi amor!" She chuckled.

As I was tossing the salad, James reached around me and stole an olive. He winked at me and popped it in his mouth.

I laughed. "Is that supposed to appear seductive?"

He smirked. "Depends how you look at it. I mean-"

Kendall came in and wrapped an arm around each of us. "Ok you two, we're going to go spend some time outside, with everyone around. Let's go." He herded us out to the porch where the grill was set up.

I sat down in a chair after Kyra brought the salad outside.

"This is nice," Michelle commented. "I finally feel like our group is complete." Kyra and I glanced at each other. She is too sweet!

Kyra smiled. "I feel like we've known you guys forever."

"Did you secretly stalk us?" Kendall pulled his signature eyebrow move and Kyra stuttered, "Psh. What? No! I never looked up shirtless pictures of you!"

My eyes widened and I stared at her. "What the fuck are you saying?" I hissed.

Kendall let out a breath of air. "Ok then," he laughed.

"But that's ok, because Kate likes to look up pictures of James."

"What?!" I shrieked.

She smirked at me. "And THAT is for laughing at me when I fell down earlier."

My jaw dropped. "I thought that's what the pillow was for!"

She put on an angelic smile. "That was part one, darlin'. Part two is now complete."

The group stared at us throughout our exchange. I sighed. "Ok, but I was like 16!"

James snickered. "Nah, I'm sure you were doing it yesterday." I chucked an olive at his face. He caught it in his mouth.

"What? How do you even-? Ugh, that is not fair!" I fumed.

He laughed. "Diamond charm, babe."

"Diamond charm, my ass," I muttered.

"Yes, it works on that, too." He smirked at me.

"Ok, please not in my house! My parents eat here when they visit, you know!"

We laughed at Kendall's comment. He reminds me a lot of Caleb. That whole sweet older brother vibe. When he's not being a psychotic overprotective freak, that is.

Speak of the devil. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and pulled it out.

_Caleb_

"Hey, Caleb!"

"Hey baby sis. Listen...I can't pick you up, ok? Charlie's sick so I'm working a double late night shift. Can-" he hesitated. "Can one of the guys drop you?" he rushed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Lemme ask." I covered my phone with my hand. "Is anybody available to give me and Kyra a ride back home?"

"Sorry, but none of us can." Logan pointed to himself, Carlos, Michelle, and Brooke. "I would, but we came in one car and Carlos and I are taking the girls up to South Valley."

Michelle explained, "It's for work. We'd drop you if we could, but we have an early morning meeting."

"That's fine," I assured them. I turned to Kendall and James.

James told me, "My car's in the shop," with an apologetic smile.

"And my sister has mine," Kendall said.

I held the phone to my ear again. "Can Mom pick us up?"

"No...she took a late flight to New York after you left. Some emergency meeting for the company. Stupid shit. So nobody can take you home?"

"Um...that would be a no."

"They can stay here," Kendall offered.

I'm pretty sure the whole group heard Caleb shout, "No they most fucking certainly won't!"

"Caleb!" I yelled. "Stop it. Kendall's just offering. But that's fine. Kyra and I will just walk the half an hour drive home. Which will take like...eh 7 hours, knowing LA."

He sighed. "Well...fine. Just don't-"

"Caleb." I cut him off. "Please, PLEASE for the love of god, do not finish that sentence."

He laughed. "Alright. Be safe and call me if you need anything, ok? Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up the phone. "Looks like we're staying here," I told Kyra.

James yelled, "Aw shit! So am I!"


	4. Bunking at Kendall's

**CHAPTER 4- BUNKING AT KENDALL'S**

"What's up man?" Carlos asked James.

"My mom's coming to visit!"

"And you have to stay here because..." I asked him.

The four guys turned to me with fear in their eyes. "Oh god," Kendall told me, "you do NOT want to meet Brooke Diamond."

James shot him a glare. "I still love her. But yeah, she can get um...overbearing. I don't wanna be home for that. So...Kendall I'm staying here." He smiled.

Logan snickered. "Overbearing," he muttered. "Made me change my name god dammit." Michelle rubbed his arm.

Carlos snickered. "C'mon _Hortense_ you know you secretly thank her for that now."

Kyra burst out laughing. We all turned to her. "I'm sorry," she laughed, "but I just thought about getting tickets to see Kendall, James, Carlos, and HORTENSE!"

We joined in on her laughter, all except for Logan. He sat there with his arms crossed, pouting.

Michelle covered her mouth with one hand to try and stop giggles from escaping. "I would have loved you anyway, baby."

He smiled at her. "Aw thanks, sweetheart." Logan kissed her sweetly and James groaned.

"What's wrong James?" I smirked. "Feel like you need a lady friend in your life?"

"Nah...I think I've got her." He winked at me and I smiled.

"Well now I feel awkwardly alone." Kendall mumbled.

Kyra shot me a look and I shrugged. _Go for it_ I mouthed.

"Well Kendall," she told him, "looks like we're the two loners. We should totally hook up." She laughed.

He smiled. "Wait I actually like that."

She looked shocked. "I was...I was kidding," she stammered.

He smirked. "I wasn't."

Oh swoon. Yeah I'll be hearing about that all of tonight. After eating, Logan, Carlos, Michelle, and Brooke said good bye and left for South Valley.

All of a sudden Darth Vader's theme song started playing from somewhere in the house.

I looked at Kendall. "Is that Star Wars?"

James held up his phone. "Yup. That would be my mom calling."

I stifled a laugh. "Oh, sure. Right."

He walked into the kitchen to take the call. Kendall, Kyra, and I continued to watch reruns of Iron Chef. Don't ask me why, I have an obsession with Food Network.

James came back into the living room, a smug smile on his face. "I am an absolute genius!"

"Holy hell!" Kendall exclaimed. "You got out of going home? How?"

"Told her my girlfriend was over. She almost hung up on me." He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And that worked because?"

He shrugged. "She doesn't like anyone being with her baby boy."

"Oh awesome," I muttered.

I went to take a sip from my water bottle when James casually said, "She wants to meet you."

The water I just drank came right back out and across the couch. "She wants to WHAT?!" I shrieked.

He pretended to wipe his cheek. I made a face at him and he continued, "Not now. But soon." He said it so nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"And that would be one of your beautiful blonde friends from the studio right?" I laughed nervously.

"Nope," He smiled. "You."

Kendall grabbed Kyra's hand. "Well...we'll just uh, go get stuff for you guys to sleep in. K bye!" He ran out pulling her behind him.

"Well, she's happy." I smiled. "But what are you talking about James?"

"Oh don't think I'm rushing anything. I just really like you. And I'm sure as hell not pushing that on you now. Just letting you know. In the near future." He winked and got up to go to the bathroom.

Well damn.

Kendall and Kyra returned downstairs with blankets and pillows. "You guys all good?" she whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, fine. I'll tell you later." She smiled at me and helped Kendall pull out the couch.

"I'm sorry, guys. I only have one guest bedroom...is one of you ok with sleeping down here?"

"Yeah," I told him. "I'll crash down here."

"You sure?" Kyra asked me.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "Couch is more comfortable for me than for you anyway."

Kyra explained to Kendall, "I screwed my back up a lot when I was younger doing gymnastics."

"Oh, so you're flexible," he said with a wink.

She blushed and I felt my own cheeks grow hot at his innuendo. "Good night, girls. Wake me up if you need anything." He returned upstairs.

Kyra let out a huge breath of air. "Wow...he really just said that. I'm just gonna, um, go to sleep now. Night."

"Guest room, darling!" I called out. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

"See you in the morning," she said as she moved upstairs.

James came out of the bathroom then. "Oh no!"

"What?" He turned to me, alarmed.

"Sorry, I just realized Kendall never set up a place for YOU to sleep."

"It's fine," he said with a wave of his hand. "I always sleep on the recliner when I stay here."

"You sure you'll be comfortable?"

"Yup. I'll be fine." He went and stretched out on the chair and I tossed him a blanket. "Thanks. Night Kit-Kat."

I went to turn off the light and frowned. No one's called me Kit-Kat since...Travis.

I woke up at some time in the middle of the night shaking and in tears. I checked the clock on my phone: 3:42. I wiped my face. I had fallen asleep thinking about the nickname Kit-Kat. And Travis. I haven't done that since last year.

When I sat up, I noticed the recliner was in the upright position. "James?" I called out softly.

He came walking in from the kitchen with a glass of water. "I heard you and got up, but I didn't want to wake you. Figured you'd need this." He held the glass out.

I took it from his hand. "Thank you," I told him. "Sorry about waking you."

"It's fine, Kate. You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Oh um...I don't know." I haven't told anyone about what I went through with Travis except Caleb and Kyra. My mom wasn't even home that whole year. She was too busy working.

"That's ok," he told me. I put the glass on the table and laid back down on the couch again. James placed a blanket over me and kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, ok? And wake me up if you need anything, sweetheart."

He turned to go back to the recliner. "James?"

"Hmm?"

"I..." I shook my head. No, I told myself. You're not thinking right. You don't love him.

"Kate?" he asked. "You ok? You were gonna say something..."

"Oh yeah. Um...thank you. Just for being there."

"No problem." He smiled at me and curled up on the lounger.

I looked at his beautiful face and tried to organize my thoughts. My feelings for him were all messed up because of the sweet things he just did. I didn't really love him. That doesn't happen in just two days. Right?


	5. He's Back

**Grayhap: Thank you! Here you go :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5- HE'S BACK**

I woke up first in the house, around 8. Which surprised me a lot, because I am so not a morning person. But then again, I didn't get much sleep last night. I texted Caleb to ask when he would pick us up. He said he would be at Kendall's around 9. I gave him the address... Eventually.

A few minutes later, James got up and stretched. The muscles in his back flexed and I couldn't help but stare. He's so built. And handsome. And sweet. And...wait I have to stop this.

He grinned at me. "Sleep well?"

I shrugged. His face went from relaxed to concerned. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"There was no need to," I told him. "I was fine, really. But thank you."

He nodded. "You want breakfast?"

"Depends," I smiled. "Who's making?"

"Oh honey, I am an Iron Chef when it comes to breakfast." I gave him a look. "Ok, so I may have seen you guys watching yesterday."

I laughed. "Well anyway, that sounds good." I got up and followed him into the kitchen. "What should we make?"

"We?"

"Um, yes James. 'We' is a word that refers to two or more people, including the person using it. Like the plural form of me."

"Smartass."

I grinned. "That's me! But why do you ask?"

"Cause I like the sound of that."

I rolled my eyes. "Diamond charm?" I laughed.

"You know it." He smiled at me and continued to raid Kendall's fridge. Somewhere in the process of making breakfast we managed to end up with me at the stove flipping pancakes with his arms around me cooking the eggs. I don't even remember how. It just felt right.

All I remember is Kyra coming downstairs singing, "I smell bacon!" and stopping short at the sight of us. "Well," she smirked, "somebody got cozy last night."

I pointed the spatula at her. "Shut UP! We were just um...making food and the pan was too far away and- oh forget it. Yeah ok, I got closer to him last night," I whispered after untangling myself from James.

"So I see," she grinned.

"Ugh, I can't win with you!" I groaned in frustration.

She sat down on a stool at the counter. "One of the many reasons you love me."

I guffawed and James starting laughing. "Oh sure," Kyra sneered, "side with HER."

James turned around. "Of course," he grinned.

Kendall came plodding down the stairs and stopped in the doorway. "Before I come in, is anything damaged? I thought I heard James cooking," he snickered.

I replied in a completely serious tone, "Well, the top of the stove is a little charred, the fridge stopped working...oh, and we also may have broken the coffee machine."

"The expensive one!" James piped up.

Kendall came running in. "What?! Oh...oh thank god. Jackass!" he yelled at James, who laughed and fist bumped me. "I take back what I said about keeping you around, Kate."

"You mean..." I whimpered, "You don't like me?"

James slung his arm around me, grinning. "Well done, Dory. But nah, I'll keep her right here, thank you very much Mr. Knight."

"Thank you," I pretended to sniffle. "It's nice to feel loved. Unlike SOME people." I turned to stare at Kyra and Kendall.

She was raising a piece of bacon to her lips. "What?" she looked at me innocently.

I laughed "Oh god, never mind."

We sat down and ate breakfast, which, if I may say so myself, was damn good. As we were putting the dishes in the sink, the doorbell rang. Kendall went to get it and came back into the kitchen with my brother.

"So uh...thanks for letting them stay over," he said awkwardly. Wow, was he still not comfortable with it?

"No problem." Kendall smiled. "They're always welcome here." He winked at Kyra.

"Alright guys, you ready to head out?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, lemme just grab my coat," I told him. I went to the living room and James followed.

"Will I see you soon?"

"Depends, Diamond. How badly do you want to see me?" I teased.

"Pretty badly," he responded, which I'll admit, kind of shocked me.

"Oh," I said, taken aback. "Well then, um...you have my number."

"Right. I'll call you or text you or...yeah those are the only two."

I laughed. "Uh huh."

He gave me a tight hug. "I'll see you soon. I promise I'll call," he whispered.

I hugged him back. "Can't wait."

Kyra and I each gave Kendall a hug and thanked him for letting us stay.

We got in the car and Caleb immediately asked, "Did he try anything?"

I groaned. This was going to be a long ride home.

In the evening, Caleb reminded me that he had to work at Vertigo, the club we went to the other night. He's the bartender there.

"You wanna come with?" he asked me.

"Sure," I told him. "I need a break from studying anyway." Finals are in a couple of weeks. Ugh. College is not fun. But at least I get to live at home.

I dressed in dark jeans, a purple halter top, and black pumps. Might as well dress up for a club. And James might be there.

Caleb drove over to Vertigo and I told him more about the guys and Michelle and Brooke. I think he's finally taking to them.

We walked inside the club and headed over to the bar. He went through to the back room and came out a minute later with his Vertigo t-shirt on. Their logo is pretty cool, actually. It looks like a green spiral but it has this fancy flick thing at the end. I hung out by the bar for a while, talking to Caleb as he served drinks.

"You should just get a job here," he suggested to me.

"Eh, maybe," I replied. "I would totally rock that t-shirt, though." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh I love this song! Caleb, I'll be back in a bit."

He nodded. "Be careful." I smiled at him and waved. I joined the people out on the dance floor and started dancing.

"_Shush girl. Shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips"_

I moved along to the beat. I love the feeling of the bass pumping through my body.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, expecting to see James.

"Hey there! I was wondering when-" I stopped short and sucked in a quick breath. "Travis?!"


	6. The Diamond Charm

**CHAPTER 6- THE DIAMOND CHARM**

"Hey Kit-Kat," he said with that electrifying smile showing. I used to love that. Now I cringe at the thought of it.

"What...what are you doing here?" I stammered.

"My buddy told me about this great club with an awesome bartender named Caleb Winters...I figured you'd be here."

I swallowed my fear. "So you came here to find me," I finished for him.

"Exactly." He delivered that sickly sweet grin again. "I miss you," he told me.

My heart started beating faster. "I...I, um..."

"I see you're speechless," he sneered.

I felt a hand on my arm and looked up, surprised to see Logan. Coolly, he responded, "No, she just doesn't want to waste her breath on a stupid fucker like you."

Travis raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you're the new boyfriend?"

A strong arm gripped my waist and pulled me close. I didn't even have to look up. Just by his smell and the strong arm around me, I could tell it was James.

James stared down at Travis, who was a good six inches shorter than him. "No, I am," he said in a gruff voice. If I wasn't freaking out inside, that would've been incredibly sexy.

"Dating the Diamond, huh Kate? Deep down, I always knew you were a little slut." He slinked away, back into the crowd.

James turned me around to face him and pulled me close, our bodies pressed together. "Don't listen to him, sweetheart. You're not. He's just mad that he lost you."

I nodded, taking note and smiling a little inside that James hadn't corrected Travis about being his girlfriend. "Thank you guys, for coming. I kind of froze."

Logan smiled and gave me a hug. "No problem. I'll just uh, leave you two alone to...yeah." He walked back to their table where I saw Kendall and Carlos waving. I smiled and waved back.

"You ok?" Concern was evident in James' eyes.

"Yeah I just really wanna go home now. I'll go tell Caleb. But seriously James, thank you. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll always be here for you."

I walked back to the bar to find Caleb, wondering how in just a couple days I got to know this amazing man. I thought he wouldn't even look at me before.

"Caleb?" He looked up. "Can I take the car back home?" He asked me what happened and I explained. I heard him mutter, "I'll kill that son of a bitch." Anger was written all over his face.

I came back to my original question. "So, can I take the car?"

"But Katie, how am I going to get home then?" he asked gently.

"Oh yeah. Right."

James came up to the bar. "Caleb, I'll take her home, if you're alright with that."

Caleb nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, man."

I gave Caleb a hug and left the club with James. "Thanks again," I told him.

He laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'll do anything for you?"

It felt good to hear that. Travis had never said that to me throughout the year we were together. Not once.

I gave James the address and we were both silent on the way there. It wasn't really an awkward silence; it was more like a content one.

As we neared my house, my breath hitched in my throat and my heart started beating faster. "Keep driving," I told him.

He looked at me, confusion evident in his eyes, but he passed the house. "I thought that was your house?"

"Travis is there."

His eyes widened. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Sadly, I'd know his car anywhere. I can't believe he still remembers where I live," I said with a sigh.

"But isn't your mom home?"

I shook my head with a small smile. "She's on another one of her 'business trips'. They come every couple of days. She's barely home, so it's just me and Caleb. But we think there's more business than trip, If you know what I mean."

James stared at me, processing, and suddenly nodded. "Gotcha." For some reason, I feel like I can trust him with everything. I'm usually not so open with people, but I just feel good around James.

"So where should we go?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Dunno. Where do you want to go? We could like, go get a coffee or something."

He laughed. "Kate, it's like midnight."

"Oh. So...where do we go?"

"We could head back to my place. He'd never expect you there."

"But he knows we're together now."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he won't go all fangirl on me and search where I live."

I giggled. "Ok, point taken. But what about your mom?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I uh...might have told her you're living with me. She's staying at a friend's place."

"James!" I laughed. "Why didn't you let her stay with you?"

"Cause she'd completely freak out over my house still not being fixed up. I'd come home one day and everything would be...pink!"

"What? You're too manly for a little pink?"

He laughed. "I'm partial to green and blue, but if anything, I'd stick with purple."

I nodded. "Good choice. It's my favorite color."

James smiled at me and pulled into his driveway. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door for me, putting his hand out. I grasped it and felt a shock at the touch. He continued to hold my hand as he unlocked the door. "Welcome to Casa de Diamond!" he announced.

"Wow...it's beautiful. But you really do have to unpack!" I laughed.

He chuckled. "Well, in my defense, it's only been a couple months since me and the guys moved into our own places. Plus we've been crazy busy."

I nodded and felt a wet nose on my leg. I gasped and jumped. He laughed out, "Sorry, that's my dog. Fox, introduce yourself."

The little guy sat down and lifted his left paw. My heart melted. I bent down on the floor and scooped him up into a hug. "You are too precious!" I cooed to the little one. He licked my nose.

"Aw yeah, lap it up while you still can, little buddy. She's mine!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Not officially," I teased.

He pulled me up. "Should I make it official?"

My arms felt like they were on fire from where his hands were. "Oh I...um, well honestly...Yes!"

He laughed. "Ok then, Kate Winters, will you be my girlfriend?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him and he put his hands on my waist, pulling me towards him to deepen the kiss. We finally let go, breathless.

"So...is that a yes?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "Yes, you idiot."

He smirked at me. "And the Diamond charm works again," he said with a wink.

I laughed. Well, isn't my prince just charming?


	7. And Now You Know

**Suckerforlovestory: Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying it...Here you go :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7- AND NOW YOU KNOW**

I gave Caleb a call and let him know that I was at James' place. I left the part about me becoming his girlfriend out. I didn't need him to have a heart attack while I was on the phone, thank you very much.

"He said he'll be home really late," I told James. My boyfriend! Wow, I can't get enough of that.

"But what if Travis is still there?"

I sighed. "He's probably gone back by now."

"And what if he hasn't? He seemed hell-bent on getting you back. Maybe you should just stay here tonight."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I said with a smirk.

He laughed. "You know what I mean."

I smiled. "Well thank you. I might just take you up on that offer."

"Do you wanna tell me what happened with Travis to make you like this?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I guess I should..."

James took my hand and guided me over to the couch. He pulled me onto his lap with a smile. "Go."

"Ok well Travis and I dated for a little over a year. This was last year by the way. We've been broken up for almost 6 months. I thought he loved me and I thought I loved him, too. Until...until he started getting angry. He started drinking. A lot. At first, you know, I thought it was just him being young and stupid. But then he'd get mad at me for the smallest things. If I didn't answer the door fast enough. If I didn't pick up the phone by the third ring. One time, it was because I curled my hair instead of leaving it straight. Basically stupid shit excuses for him to hit me and take out his anger." I felt James' arms tighten around my waist when I said that. "Should I stop?" I asked him.

"No baby, keep going."

"So that became pretty much a routine thing whenever I saw him. I was scared to tell my mom because I didn't know what she would say. And she wasn't even there half of the time. And I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Caleb because I knew he would do something drastic. And remember, I thought I loved this guy. Stupidest choice I ever made," I muttered.

"So then what happened?" He pressed for me to tell him everything. I don't think anyone's ever cared this much besides Kyra and Caleb. I felt my heart swell with love for this man.

"I dealt with it. I kept telling myself that he was stressed, or that maybe I really HAD done something wrong. But one day he actually threatened my life. I could tell he had a lot to drink. More than normal. But when he said 'Defy me and I'll kill you, you stupid bitch' I knew that was it. I threw him out of my life. He would try to come by and 'apologize' but I was done. And I haven't seen him since. Until today."

James reached up and wiped away the few tears streaking down my cheeks. I didn't even realize I had let them slip until he did that. He kissed me and whispered, "I'm so glad you left him."

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Baby, I'm always going to be here for you. Always. And I will never hurt you, ok? Don't forget that."

I snuggled into him. "Can we do something? I don't wanna talk about that prick anymore."

He smiled. "My thoughts exactly. Do you want to watch a movie?"

I nodded. "Sure. Which one?"

He walked over to the TV and chucked a DVD case at me. I laughed. "Really? Finding Nemo?"

* * *

I woke up in the morning extremely warm. I snuggled back into James' arms. I tried to roll over and ending up falling on the floor. I let out a small shriek.

James jumped up. "What happened?"

I laughed. "Sorry to wake you, sweetie. I uh...I fell off the couch."

He smirked down at me, fixing his hair. "Good job."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks!"

I gave Caleb a call to make sure he got home alright and that Travis was gone.

"So is he?" James asked when I got off the phone.

"Yeah, Caleb said he wasn't there when he got home. But that was at 3 in the morning. Who knows how long he sat there waiting?" I shuddered at the thought.

James saw that and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry about him. Now you have Caleb AND me." I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw.

We made and ate a quick breakfast. "I should probably get you home."

I pouted. "But I like staying here!"

He laughed. "Well now you're welcome anytime. But...I'm also wary of your brother, even if he's the same age as Carlos and Logan."

I laughed at him. "Oh you have no idea what I can get away with."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you can. But...I like all parts of my body as they are now. Meaning intact. So let's go."

I smiled. "You are such a dork!"

He grabbed my hand and kissed me. "And you love me even more for it."

"Maybe."

He raised one eyebrow and pulled me closer to kiss me deeply. "And now?"

"Ok, I take that back. James Diamond you're an absolute sex god!" I laughed.

He smirked. "Thought so. But uh...we'll confirm that later." He winked and led me out to the car.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?


	8. Those Three Words

**Suckerforlovestory: Haha I loved the sex god part, too XD That's so James right? And yes, Travis is SUPER creepy. Hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Grayhap: I know, so sweet right? He is too cute for words!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8- THOSE THREE WORDS**

When we pulled up to my house, I let out a huge breath of air I didn't even know I had been holding in. "He's not there," I smiled to myself.

"Why do you let him affect you so much?" James asked.

"I spent a year of my life on him. I gave him all the love I could. And he shot me down. So I guess it still hurts."

He grabbed my hand. "He's not going to hurt you anymore, baby. I'm here now."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I know, sweetheart. Thank you. I'll see you soon?"

He nodded and waved as I walked to the door. I waved from the door step as he pulled away. As soon as he left, I realized that I missed him. I've never depended on someone so much. I've learned to block my emotions, to keep my guard up around men. But somehow, James broke through. And honestly, I'm glad he did. I smiled to myself and unlocked the door.

"Caleb?" I called out. "I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Staying with Jen tonight because I haven't been able to see her in a while. Call me if you need anything. Love you lots,_

_Caleb_

Jennifer and Caleb were high school sweethearts and have been together ever since. I guess he hasn't seen her in a while because of work.

I went up to my room, sat down on the bed, and checked my email on my laptop.

"Blah blah blah coupon offers...ooh FanFiction update!" Sweet, it was Strike a Note by SuperSillyStories. Ok, so I have an obsession with fan fiction. But she's so good!

I finished the chapter and returned to checking my emails when a new one popped up from...my boss? What the hell?

"_Ms. Winters,_

_These past few months have been great working with you. You've really grown as a photographer and your talent is undeniable. However, the company has found an older, more experienced photographer who will really help the company. _

_I am so sorry to have to inform you of this. Please feel free to come in anytime to pack up your office._

_Again, thank you for all of the hard work._

_Warmly,_

_Jim"_

"Fuck!" I yelled. I loved that job. God dammit. I guess I'm taking Caleb's suggestion after all. I'll apply the next time I go in with him.

I gave James a call. "Hey baby," he answered.

"James, I got fired!" I cried out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Do you want me to come over?"

I laughed despite my sadness. "You are too sweet. No, that's ok. I have to talk to Kyra anyway. I just wanted to let you know. I'll call you later ok?"

"Alright, baby girl. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I love you, James." Wait what? Did I really just say 'I love you'?

"I love you too, Kate." And he said it back?

I called Kyra. "Hey girl!"

"Kyra! Can you come over? We need to talk."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"So you just blurted out I love you?!" Kyra yelled at me.

"I don't know! Maybe! Yes! It just kind of slipped out!"

"Hello paging Miss IDIOT! That does not just 'slip out'! Did you mean it?"

"I...yes. I really think I did. I've never felt so sure about a man."

She sighed. "Well the only one to base it off of is that dick, Travis. But if you meant it, then it doesn't matter. Wait!" She stopped suddenly, her eyes lighting up. "WHAT DID HE SAY BACK?" she shrieked.

"He said 'I love you too, Kate'."

"Wow. So you love each other. YAY!" She sat down on the couch, then jumped up again. "Ohmygod I have huge news!"

"What?" I asked, excited.

"I'M GOING OUT WITH KENDALL TONIGHT!"

"Really? Yay!" I didn't fake the enthusiasm, but I did have to hold back a laugh. Kendall called me after getting my number from James to ask about Kyra. "Where?"

"I don't know. I don't care! I'M GOING OUT WITH KENDALL KNIGHT!"

I laughed. "Yes, darling, I got that." She made a face at me. "What time?" I asked.

"Six...I have to go get ready!"

I gave her a hug. "Thanks for coming over. Now go!" I laughed and shoved her out the door.

"Love you girl! Not as much as James, though!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your date." I waved as she sped away.

I popped some popcorn and sat down to watch a movie. The house feels so empty without Caleb here. About halfway through the movie, I heard the doorbell ring. I paused the movie and put the bowl on the table, then walked to the door.

I looked through the peephole and saw James with a huge bouquet of flowers. I opened the door with a smile. "Hi sweetheart!"

"Hey, baby girl. Can I come inside?"

"Of course." I opened the door wider and he stepped in handing me the flowers and crashing his lips to mine.

Breathlessly I asked, "What was that?"

"I love you," he said. "And I couldn't stop thinking about you saying that." I placed the flowers in a vase.

"I really do love you, James." I pulled him down by his shirt to kiss him again. I slammed the door shut with my hand. "C'mon upstairs," I whispered.

"What about your brother?"

"Won't be home till tomorrow. Now c'mon!" He ran up the stairs behind me, picking me up and placing me down on my bed. He crawled over me, placing loving kisses down my neck.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked me.

I nodded. I felt like I couldn't talk after seeing that look in his eyes.

"If you say so," he smirked and bit down on my pulse point.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later, wrapped up in James' arms. He smiled down at me. "So...can we confirm that previous comment now?"

I nodded, still speechless. He leaned down to kiss me.

My stomach growled and my voice came back. "Ugh, I am so hungry!"

"Told you, baby. I'm just that good."

I rolled my eyes. "I would insult you, but then I'd just be lying."

He laughed. "Well, thank you then." I got up and pulled on sweatpants and a cami. "What should we have?" I asked him as he put his jeans back on.

"I like what I'm looking at now." He walked over to kiss me again.

"Baby, I need food first. Then, I might take you up on that offer."

He smirked. "Sounds good to me."

As we were eating leftovers, I got a call from Kendall.

As soon as I picked up he started showering me with thanks. "Thank you for telling me to get daisies! She loved them and then the restaurant you told me? It was her favorite! We had such a good time. Thank you so much, Kate!"

"I'm so happy for you both, Kendall!"

"Yeah, nice job bro," James put in.

"James? What are you doing there?" Kendall asked.

Oh shit. My eyes widened. "We're just hanging out at my place."

"While your brother's out?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I can give you a blow by blow description if you'd like, Kendall," James said, emphasizing the word "blow" each time. I slapped his arm.

"No, no that's ok," Kendall stammered.

"Thought so. Now Kendall, we have to go. Kate made me a promise." He hung up and picked me up, moving to the staircase.

"I said I might!" I squeaked out. Oh, who was I kidding? Nobody can resist the Diamond.


	9. Too Much

**Suckerforlovestory: Haha, secret is I have up to 18 written! ;) Thank you so much! Glad you like it. And I loved that blow by blow thing. It just seemed like a James thing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9- TOO MUCH**

I heard a knock on the door and Caleb stepped in. "Hey...you two," he said awkwardly. What? We were only lying in my bed. James was on his back with an arm around my waist and my head was on his shoulder with one arm across his chest...Ok and our shirts were off. Yeah, this didn't look innocent at all.

I sat up, using the sheets to cover myself. "I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow!"

Caleb laughed. "It IS tomorrow. I'm uh, I'm just gonna go now. Come downstairs when you're...dressed." He shuddered a bit and closed the door.

James turned to look at me. "Should I climb out the window?"

I laughed. "No sweetheart, he won't do anything. He's a big teddy bear, don't worry."

James got up to pull his jeans and t-shirt on. "To you," he muttered.

I crawled over and hugged him from behind. "Baby, trust me, he won't."

He picked my hand up and kissed it. "I do trust you. I just want to earn your brother's respect and trust, and this isn't exactly the best way to do that."

I put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I walked over to him and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled through the kiss. "I love you too, baby girl."

I grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs. "Caleb?" I called out.

He patted the couch next to where he was sitting. I gave him a hug and sat down, pulling James down next to me. "So Caleb, now you can officially meet James, my boyfriend."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "And when did that happen?"

"When I took her home," James answered. "Look Caleb, I really love your sister. I would never hurt her and sure as hell am never going to treat her like Travis did."

Caleb raised an eyebrow at me, as if to ask _You told him?_ I nodded. "You're not mad at me right?"

Caleb pulled me into a hug. "Katie, of course I'm not mad. If you really love James, then I'm happy for you. And I already know he's better than Travis because he can actually speak to my face."

James smiled. "Thanks...I think?"

I laughed and hugged him. "It's a compliment. Shouldn't you spend some time with your mom?"

His eyes went wide. "Ohmygod yeah! I totally forgot she was here...Alright, I'm gonna go but I'll call you soon ok?"

I walked him over to the door. "Ok. And make sure you actually spend time with her," I said as I poked his chest.

He laughed. "Will do." He leaned down to kiss me and then opened the door. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you, James!" I called out as he walked to his car.

He opened the car door. "I love you too, Kitty. Call you later." He waved and got in the car. I stood there waving and grinning like an idiot until he left. "He called me Kitty," I whispered, touching my lips where he had just kissed me.

"Uh huh." I turned around to see Caleb standing in the doorway. "Very cute. Let's go." I laughed and followed him into the house, closing the door behind me.

"What's up?" I asked him as I went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

"You might wanna sit down." I threw him a look but sat down at the table to start eating. "You know how Mom went to New York for a 'business trip'?"

"Uh huh..."

"Yeah, well, she called."

"Caleb you're taking too long to finish this story. Just tell me!"

"She went to see someone. Who's coming back home with her."

"MOM'S GETTING MARRIED?!" I shrieked.

He shook his head and I took a deep breath. "No, calm down. And attempt to stay in your chair when I tell you this..."

"Just tell me dammit!"

"Dad's coming home," he rushed out.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Katie?" I heard Caleb calling my name, but it was like he was in another world. Dad. Tom Winters. Dad. His name brought back the memory of that horrible day.

"_Tom! Don't leave! The kids need you!" my mom yelled._

"_You don't need me. I don't need you. It's easier for all of us," Dad coolly replied._

"_No, Tom," Mom said gently. "They need their father."_

"_And what about you, Miranda?" he spat back._

"_You know I never discuss this in front of our children!"_

"_Do it! Just tell them!"_

"_You can still be a good father!"_

_I watched from the staircase as Caleb walked up to Mom. Even at 6, he was always the one to comfort our mother. "Mommy? What does Daddy do?"_

_Pain was evident on my mother's face. "Daddy gets mad sometimes, sweetie. It's nothing. Go back to bed."_

"_Tell him!" My father yelled. "Are you scared to?"_

_Mom burst into tears. "I will not let my son see me like this because of you."_

"_When I get angry, I hit your mom," Dad said to Caleb. "Ok? Call me what you want."_

"_He's six years old!" Mom yelled._

"_Well, he needs to grow up! It's good for him to know about the real world."_

"_But...he's six years old," Mom whimpered again._

"_I'm done with this bullshit family. I'm leaving."_

_That was when I ran downstairs. I clung to his leg. "Daddy!" I cried. "Don't leave us, Daddy!"_

_For the first and last time, my father slapped me. My mom yelled and came forward to pick me up off the floor. She stroked my hair as I cried. And that was the last time I saw my "daddy"._

"I don't want him back." I pushed the chair back and ran upstairs, coming down a minute later in shorts with my headphones in. I ran out of the house, going towards the one safe haven I had.


	10. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

**Suckerforlovestory- You have no idea how much it means that you read and review! Thank you :) And yeah I know what kind of Dad is that? And yes, Caleb has always been that protector (his problem with James before) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10- RAPUNZEL, RAPUNZEL**

I ran. I had no plan. I just knew I needed to see him again. I ran down the block, my feet slapping on the pavement to the beat of the music. With every step I took, I felt like I was escaping my past. I was leaving that memory of my father behind. The man who gave me this life.

I reached his house and knocked on the door, desperate for him to be home. But there was no answer. I turned my iPod off, sank to the steps, and cried. I cried out all of my sorrows, my fears, my emotions. This was becoming too much. It was bad enough that Travis managed to find me again, but now my dad?

I felt someone pick me up. I thought that I should be protesting, but that familiar smell made me relax. I melted into his arms. James carried me inside his house and set me on the couch.

"Sweetheart?" a woman called.

I sat up. What woman was calling _my_ baby, sweetheart?

"Mom, just come on in." Oh. So Brooke is here. Well this is awkward. Now the first look at her son's girlfriend is me crying my eyes out at his front door. Awesome.

I stood up from the couch and wiped my face. "Mrs. Diamond?" She turned to me when she heard her name being called. I extended my hand. "I'm so sorry this is the way you had to meet me for the first time. I'm Kate, James' girlfriend."

She shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you...are you alright?"

I laughed. I probably looked pathetic now, especially after my run. "I just came here to talk to James. I'm going to have my brother take me home now. But thank you."

James came in from the kitchen. "You're going back?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Spend time with your mom. I'm gonna call Caleb."

He grabbed me and pulled me close. "What are you not telling me?"

"I'd rather talk about it alone," I whispered. He nodded sadly and let me go. "I'll call you later."

He waved as I walked out the door. God, I feel so stupid. To think he would just be able to drop his life for me like that. It was selfish of me. I shook my head. What an idiot. I walked the five minute drive back and reached home, unlocking the door. Caleb was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up when I closed the door and came running towards me. He gave me a tight hug and whispered, "I thought I lost you. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." It came out like a squeak after all of my crying. "I needed to get away from everything."

He nodded. "Do you wanna talk?"

I shook my head. "I'm just gonna go take a nap."

"Katie..." he called gently. I turned back around. "They might be back by then."

I froze. "What do you mean 'by then'?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"They're on their way back from the airport now," he said.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. In and out, I thought. In and out. "And they'll be back when?"

"A couple of hours. I'm sorry. I couldn't figure out how to tell you about this."

I shook my head again and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cause it's better to find out two hours before my father comes back!" I roared. "After 17 fucking years! 17! He missed EVERYTHING!"

Caleb backed away from me a bit. "Katie, I know it's been a long time. I'm not happy about this either. But can you just try, for Mom at least?"

"Oh yeah." I let out a bitter laugh. "Because he cared about Mom SO much, right? I should just open my arms wide, scream 'Daddy!' and jump into his arms!"

"Kate." He looked hurt. "I'm just trying to help prepare you for this. So don't be a bitch about it!" he snapped.

"Why the fuck couldn't you just tell me?" I yelled. "Look at us! We almost never fight. And now, thanks to Daddy Dearest we're at it again!"

"Would you just shut the fuck up? Stop acting like you're the only one affected! Sometimes I understand why Travis got pissed off-"

I sucked in my breath. "Kate," he tried as soon as he realized what he said. He reached a hand out.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." I slapped his hand away and left the house, this time heading to Kyra's.

I knocked on her door. Her dad opened it. Another reminder that mine would be home soon. After 17 years. "Hi, Mr. Sherman...is Kyra here?"

"Sorry, Kate. She's out with Kendall."

I smiled despite the sick feeling in my stomach. "Can you let her know I stopped by? And that I'm really happy for her."

He smiled back. "I will. Thanks for stopping by." I heard the door shut as I moved away from it. I had nowhere else to go but home.

I stepped into the house as quietly as possible. I didn't want to face Caleb now. I headed upstairs to take a nap. When I woke up, I could hear voices downstairs. Moving to the staircase, I peered over and saw Caleb, Mom, and...Dad. 17 years and he just looks a bit older. I took a deep breath and was about to make my way downstairs when I heard a tap on my window.

I went back into my room and opened the window to see James standing there. "Hey, gorgeous! Is everything alright?"

"My dad's back," I told him.

"And that's bad because..."

I realized then that I hadn't told James about my dad not being around. "It just is." I took the short route. "I haven't seen him in seventeen years, and I really don't want to face him. That's why I went to your house. I just wanted to talk."

"So talk!"

"Babe, I kind of have to go see him..."

"Do you want to?" I shook my head. "Then don't," he said. "It's simple. You're twenty one; you don't want to, you don't have to."

"So what do I do?" I asked him. I'm usually so independent, but right now all I wanted was for someone to tell me what to do.

"Come with me."

That was all the convincing I needed. I took in a deep breath and let it out. And I climbed out the window.


	11. Don't Cry Daddy

**Suckerforlovestory: Oh yes, drama is picking up now! I'm glad you love them; me too! :) I love Kendall and Kyra together haha. And I thought the window tapping was a classic ;) As for those questions...here ya go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11- DON'T CRY DADDY**

I climbed down the vine on the side of the house and jumped into James' arms. "Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere calming. Where I can forget about all of this."

He smiled. "The beach it is." We hopped into his car and I noticed the bag with towels in the back.

"How did you know?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, you were stressed, so I figured this would help."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Now let's go!"

He laughed and started driving. On the way there, I told James all about my dad. He was silent, just letting me get everything off my chest. When I finished telling him about that one memory that stuck with me forever, he let out a low whistle.

"That's a lot for a little 4 year old to remember."

I nodded. "I guess it just kind of got ingrained. It really scarred me. But let's talk about something else."

"Ok...like what?" He turned to smile at me.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you about something. I've been thinking about it a lot."

James gave me a curious look. "Shoot."

"Why'd you come into the club that day?"

He laughed. "Why do people go to clubs?"

"Uh uh," I shook my head. "You came in for like, one hour! People don't do that."

"You got me," he smirked. "I had been there before, and I saw you hanging out at the bar. I uh...", he laughed awkwardly. "I actually thought Caleb was your boyfriend at first."

I burst out laughing at that. "Oh god, that is too rich!"

"What? I really did! But I wanted you for myself. Babe, you know me. I see a pretty girl, I go for her."

"Well...thank you. I think," I chuckled. "Kyra pointed you out, you know. I thought you would never look at a girl like me."

He grabbed my hand. "Well now look at us."

We pulled up to the beach and set up a blanket. "It's so empty," I remarked.

"This is mine and the guys' favorite beach. It's usually pretty empty, which is why we love it," he responded. James sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I was drifting off into a content sleep when I heard "Show Me" playing.

James laughed. "Really? That's your ringtone?"

"It's my favorite song," I said with a wink. I answered the phone. "What Caleb?" I snapped. James rubbed my arm.

"But I don't want to see him now...Yeah I'm fine...with James. I'll come back later...I don't care if he wants to see me! Don't play the guilt card on me!...Ok. Ok! I'll be home soon."

I hung up. "God dammit. He wants to see me. Caleb was all 'I know you don't want to, but he came all this way...blah blah blah'. I stopped listening at some point. Do you mind if we head back?"

James gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's get you back home."

We got in the car and I plugged my iPod in, blasting their song, "Cruise Control". James laughed. "You realize we're doing the opposite of the song, right?"

I smiled back at him. "Still wanna sing along." James and I sang out, putting the windows down and letting the wind hit our faces.

When we reached my house, he leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Will you come in with me?" I asked him.

"Are...are you sure? I mean, this is the first time you're seeing your dad-"

"Please?" I cut him off.

"I...alright." We got out of the car and walked up to the door, hand in hand. I went to unlock the door and fumbled, dropping my keys. I picked them up and James helped me up. "You can do this," he whispered. "Show them how strong you are."

I nodded and unlocked the door.

We stepped inside the house. "Caleb?" I called out. "Mom?"

My mom came running downstairs to give me a hug. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I really didn't know how and- who's this?" She stopped and looked up at James.

"Mom, this is James. My boyfriend."

She cocked one eyebrow. "James? From Big Time Rush?"

He smiled and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Winters."

She smiled back and grasped his hand. "Please, call me Miranda. Are you staying?"

I nodded. "I want him with me, Mom. He knows. About everything."

"Oh. Well then, come on inside."

I didn't move. "Is he...is he here?"

"He's upstairs, unpacking."

I squeezed James' hand. "Unpacking? As in he's moving back in?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Not permanently. But I wanted to give you and Caleb time to get to know him. He's changed. A lot."

"And you know this how?" I questioned her.

"Every time I went to New York, for a business trip..."

"You went to visit him," I finished for her. She nodded. Great. Just what I needed. More lies.

I moved to the couch and sat down with my head in my hands. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Mom, I just need some time to take this all in. It's been a really tough day."

"I understand that. I'm sorry to throw this at you all so suddenly. I have a question, though."

I looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"How did you get out of the house earlier?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I climbed out the window," I mumbled.

She laughed. "I did that once. When I was sixteen. Never imagined my daughter would do the same."

"Like mother like daughter?" I grinned.

She gave me a hug. "He's upstairs now, but he might come down soon. I just want you to be ready."

I nodded. "Thanks, Mom," I said, hugging her back.

James joined me on the couch to talk. He told me more about his parents' divorce, which we had started talking about on the way to the beach. I finally had someone who understood besides Caleb. I've always been a bit jealous of Kyra because of her picture perfect family. The hard working, loving father, the amazing, supportive mother, and the two perfect daughters. I don't expect to ever get that back. But since I was little, I've vowed to find a better husband and father than mine ever was. I think I may have finally found him.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and stood up.

My dad came down to the living room. "Katherine," he said with a smile.

"Dad," I croaked out. I haven't called him Dad in seventeen years.


	12. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Suckerforlovestory: Oh don't worry. Weekends are when I get my BTR fix. I'm up late XD Thank you so much for saying I'm talented! I think I'm just living out my BTR fantasies :) We can all relate to that, right? ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12- THE FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST**

"You look beautiful, darling," my dad said to me.

"And you look...not dead," I retorted.

He winced a bit. "I see you still harbor some hard feelings."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Some? I never forgot that day. I spent YEARS believing you would come back. Maybe one day. And then I stopped wishing for that."

He came closer to give me a hug and I backed up, almost stepping on James. He held my arms to support me.

My dad looked him up and down. "Who's this?" he questioned me.

"My boyfriend," I said simply. I didn't want to talk to him any more than I needed to.

My father studied James. "Are you not the one from that boy band? Who dates around?"

I held onto James a little tighter. "Yes, he's from Big Time Rush, and no, he absolutely does not 'date around'. And why do you suddenly care? You should have been here. You should have been here to protect me from Travis. But you weren't!" I spat.

He stepped away, taken aback. "I'm just looking out for you..."

"No!" I shouted. "Caleb is! Caleb HAS been, for 17 years. The years you were gone."

He rubbed his temples. "I'm just going to finish unpacking. Call me back down when you can speak in a civil manner." He moved back up the stairs.

"I'll show you a civil manner," I muttered while moving forward.

James held me back. "Kate." He looked me dead in the eye. "You are not like him. You don't need to insult him to feel better about yourself, ok?"

"But..." James shook his head. "Fine," I grumbled. "But I'm not talking to him."

James sighed. "It's better than yelling at him."

I grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs. "Do you wanna watch a movie? I really just want to get my mind off all of this."

He nodded. "Sure. Tower Heist?"

I laughed. "One of my favorites. Go for it." He popped the DVD in and came back to lay down with me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I snuggled into his side, putting my hand on his chest. "I love you, Jamie," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "And I love you, Kitty."

* * *

When the movie ended, I decided I was calm enough to face my dad. I went to his room and knocked on the door. When no one answered, I pushed it open silently. His clothes were laid out on the bed and his cologne was on the dresser. This stuff is all in the wrong room, I thought. His cologne should be next to Mom's perfume; the clothes should be in the dresser. 17 years, I kept thinking. 17 years.

I walked downstairs to find my mother and father in the kitchen, cooking together as if he had never left home. As if he never told us that he beat her. As though he never slapped me and walked out on the only family he had.

I stepped into the kitchen. "Tom," my mother said nudging him. "Go talk."

He moved over to where I was sitting and sat down across from me. "Katie-"

"Katherine," I said cutting him off. He threw my mom a look and she shrugged.

He raised his eyebrows. "Katherine, I know this is hard. I've spent a lot of time thinking and talking to your mother, and we feel this is right."

"So everything is supposed to go back to how it was?" I asked, incredulous.

"Not exactly. But yes, to some extent."

"Great," I said, plastering on a fake smile. "Someone wanna stick me in a time machine so I can go back to being four?"

Pain was evident in his eyes. But I didn't care right now. Clearly it didn't matter to him that he was hurting us. "I really am sorry for all of this. But I came back. I want to make things right."

I sighed. "How, D-" I couldn't bring myself to call him dad. "How?"

"I'm willing to work through this all," he told me. "To answer any questions you have. To try and right every wrong."

I started fiddling with the ring on my finger. "Ok. Then here's my first question. Why did you leave us?"

He let out a ragged breath. "It was...hard," he said, looking for the right word. "I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that what I was doing was wrong, but the alcohol took over. I've completely stopped it now, though."

I shook my head. "You still didn't answer me. Why. Did. You. Leave. Us?" I asked, enunciating each word.

"I thought it was best to leave you guys alone. Like I said, I knew it was wrong. Leaving was the only way I knew how to protect you all. But I was wrong. And that's why I'm back."

He reached out to hold my hand across the table. And for some reason, I allowed it.

"I missed you," I whispered. "You have no idea how much it hurt. The last memory I had of you was the sound of that slap reverberating off the walls. I wanted you here. I needed you here. Do you even know about Travis?" I choked out.

He shook his head. "Miranda-your mom- wanted you to tell me yourself."

I took a deep breath and relayed the story. When I finished, he just stared at me. I had been thinking about this moment for a while now. I expected everything to feel better. I thought being able to tell my dad would take the pain away, would comfort me. I twisted my ring around my finger again. This isn't how it's supposed to be. In all the books and movies, there is always that happy ending. Dad comes home and your life is complete.

But I felt so empty.

He suddenly looked up at me. "Where's that boy?...James, was it?"

"He's sleeping in my room," I told him.

"And...and you love him?"

I nodded. "I really believe I do. I've never felt so secure when I'm with someone."

My mom came and gave me a hug. "I never expected this to happen so soon," she told me. "But I'm glad that Travis is out of the picture now. And I'd like to get to know James."

"As would I," my father added.

"I think you'll like him," I told them. "We care for each other a lot. And he treats me better than anyone ever has before."

"Kate, why don't you have him stay for dinner? Oh, and call your brother down," Mom said.

I nodded and trudged up the stairs. I gently shook James awake and told him that they wanted him to stay. He smiled wide and said he would love to. I moved down the hallway and knocked softly on Caleb's door.

"Caleb? It's Katie."


	13. I'm Alive, I'm Dreaming

**Suckerforlovestory: Haha same, 12:14 over here :) IS something wrong with Caleb? I dunno...dun Dun DUN. Haha :P Here you go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13- I'M ALIVE, I'M DREAMING**

"Come in." His voice was muffled. I walked in and he was sitting on his bed, strumming his guitar. He looked up at me. "Katie, I'm sorry. I never meant that. You know I hated Travis. It's just-"

I grabbed him in a hug. "I'm sorry, too. And I need you, especially right now. You're my rock, Caleb. You always have been."

He smiled at me. "Did you talk to him?"

I let out a soft sigh. "You can't call him Dad either, huh?" He shook his head. "Yeah I did. A little bit. I guess I'm willing to try and fix things. But Mom wants you to come down now."

He got up and put his guitar on its stand and then we walked downstairs together. I found James setting the table.

I laughed. "Wow, Mom's got you working already?"

He smiled and kissed me. "I figured I should make a good impression."

I helped my mom bring the food to the table and then we joined everyone to eat.

My dad cleared his throat. "I uh, never properly introduced myself. I'm Tom, Katherine's father."

James shook his hand. "It's...nice to finally meet you." I mentally shook my head at the awkwardness. I'M basically meeting him for the first time.

Thankfully, my mom eased the tension by asking James about the band. The mood lightened as James relayed some of the antics he and the boys pulled. As time passed, we eventually started asking my dad about what he's been up to.

"I'd like to introduce you sometime to my wife and stepdaughter."

I started choking on my water and Caleb whacked me on the back. I swallowed and took a huge gulp of air. "You have another family?" I squeaked out. He said it so nonchalantly, like "Wow, its 79 degrees outside today!"

My mother narrowed her eyes. "Tom, you never told me about them."

He laughed awkwardly. "Well Miranda, how did you expect me to bring that up?"

"I don't know, maybe 'Hey guess what, I have another family!'," Mom retorted.

I looked up at James who was sitting across from me, next to my mom. She and my dad had insisted on sitting on either side of him and dismissed all of my protests. He stared at me, pleading with his eyes. I jumped up and grabbed my mom's arm. "Let's go get dessert ready, Mom."

I pulled her into the kitchen. "Can we please not do this in front of James? I know we said we love each other but I've already dumped a lot of my emotions on him, and we've only been together for like, a week!"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Katie. But I didn't expect your father to just bring that up!"

"Um yeah, me neither." I slumped back against the counter. "So do we have to meet them or what?"

"I suppose so," she mumbled. "I can't believe he got married again. I mean, I didn't even expect him to ever come back, but..." I gave her a sideways hug.

James popped his head into the kitchen. "Kitt...-Kate?" he covered up his nickname after noticing my mom in the room. "I'm just gonna head out so you guys can fix...this."

I smiled apologetically and threw Caleb a look as I walked James to the door. "I'll call you and tell you what's happening ok?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks, Jamie. Love you."

"Love you too, Kitty. Oh and by the way? I like the Jamie." He winked and I smiled. "There's my girl," he said lifting up my chin to give me another sweet kiss. "I love you, baby girl."

I waved as he drove off. I retreated back into the house, reluctant to return to my lovely family and all its drama. "I like that boy a little more each day," Caleb said as I walked into the dining room.

I rolled my eyes. "He's literally less than a year younger than you."

"And...?"

"Man, Caleb, he's a man."

This time Caleb rolled his eyes. "Boy, man, whatever."

"Shall I remind you what you returned home to earlier today?"

Caleb covered his face with his hands. "Oh god, please no."

Of course, Mom had to choose that exact moment to walk back in. She raised an eyebrow at me. "And what exactly did your brother return home to, young lady?"

I groaned. "Mooom I'm 21, remember?"

She sighed. "I try to forget."

"Can we get back to the problem at hand before we discuss Katie's...life?" He shuddered at the thought.

I slapped his chest and muttered, "Idiot. But yes, I agree with this idiot. So...go." I looked at my dad.

"What is there to explain?"

Mom, Caleb, and I turned to each other before looking back at him and shouting, "Seriously?"

"It's simple," he started. "It's been 17 years. I got married again. And Brittany has a stepdaughter."

Caleb stood up. "How old is she?"

"20," our dad answered as he, too, stood up. "So...should I fly the girls out here?" _The girls?_ I mouthed to Caleb. He shrugged, giving me a sad look.

Mom sighed and rubbed her face. I could tell this was wearing her out. "By when?"

"I can have them here soon...maybe by Saturday."

"And how many days away is that?" I asked. Caleb threw me a look. I shrugged innocently. "It's summer, bro. I don't keep track."

Caleb laughed. "It's Wednesday, genius. So we have a few days to prepare."

"Prepare?" my dad asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like my family to have a good impression of my first one," Mom snapped. "So yes, we are going to get the house ready and get ourselves ready. And most of all, we are going to fix all of-" she pointed at all of us "-this. Now goodnight. I am going to bed."

She moved to the staircase. "Mom!" I ran after her. "I haven't said this enough, but thank you. For everything you do for us, for me. I love you, Mom." She gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead.

"And I love you, Katie. I'm so proud of the woman you are growing up to be."

"What are we going to do about his family?" I felt like I was talking about an outsider.

"I don't know, baby. We'll take each blow as it comes. We can't do anything but wait."

And she walked upstairs, leaving me to think about what was coming after the waiting.


	14. Life Size Barbie

**Suckerforlovestory: I would never have the stepsister hit on James. Psh. O.o Haha. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it :)**

**CHAPTER 14- LIFE SIZE BARBIE**

On Saturday morning, Mom, Caleb, and I were running around the house making sure everything was in its place. My dad had already left to pick up Brittany and his stepdaughter. I had called James over, because Mom said she had a feeling he would be a part of this family from now on. I couldn't help but grin at that.

For some reason, we felt the house needed to look perfect for his new family. I still struggle to get that out. My father has another family that's not us. We spent years breaking apart because of him while he was out marrying some other woman.

I heard the door click and signaled to Caleb that he was back. We grabbed Mom from the kitchen and met them in the foyer. James joined us out there and held my hand.

"Miranda, Caleb, Kate, James...this is Brittany." Well she's pretty, I'll give her that.

She stepped further up and gestured to the girl behind her. "And this is my daughter, Chloe."

She moved from behind her mother and, I'll admit, my first thought was Barbie. Not even kidding. Blonde, fake tan central, makeup adorning every visible part of her face. She gasped and came running at me with her arms wide open.

I mumbled to Caleb, "Is she really that excited to- Oh!"

She shoved past me and wrapped herself around James. Brittany giggled. "Oh, she just LOVES Big Time Rush!"

James made a face at me. Chloe stared up at him and he looked down at her. I narrowed my eyes. I whispered to Caleb, "I don't like her. And she had BETTER be wearing a goddamn cami under that shirt!"

Caleb snorted and I smacked his arm. "Maybe you should go remove her from your boyfriend..."

James looked really uncomfortable. "Ok...ok Chloe. Alright. Um, you can let go now," he said while trying to push her off.

"Oh Chlo," Brittany laughed. She turned to Dad. "How are you related to James?"

Dad looked as uncomfortable as James. One of his daughters was strangling his other daughter's boyfriend. Serves him right, I thought. "He's not...yet," Dad mumbled.

I tapped Chloe's shoulder. She opened her eyes and snapped, "What?"

I put my arm around James' bicep. "Sorry, I just wasn't comfortable with you practically hanging on for dear life to MY BOYFRIEND." Ok, I may have raised my voice a bit at that part. But just a little.

Chloe finally let go of James and scoffed, "YOUR boyfriend?"

James shook his arms out to get feeling back into them and then wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yup," he said with a smile.

"Uh huh." She stared at me for a second. I had this creepy feeling all over, like she was planning out my death and then she plastered that dumb smile back on her face. "So, Mrs. Winters, where should I put my bags?"

Mom stood there for a second, dumbstruck. "I'm sorry; what?"

"Where should I put my bags?" Chloe repeated.

"Put your bags..." Mom mumbled.

Brittany smiled and told Mom, "Well, we wanted to stay with our family! Which room is ours?"

Mom's eyes widened. "You're staying. You're staying...here? In my house?"

Dad laughed. "Miranda..." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Even from here in the foyer, we could hear them going back and forth.

Brittany turned to me and Caleb. "I don't want you to think of me as your 'stepmom' ok? We'll just be friends. You can call me Brittany."

Yeah, I like her more than her daughter already. Plus, you know, she didn't eye rape my boyfriend.

Caleb smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you've probably already heard, but I'm Caleb, and this is my sister, Kate. And clearly you already know James."

Brittany laughed and indicated her daughter. "Oh trust me, I've been hearing about him pretty much every day for the past few years. 'Mom, James tweeted this!' and 'Oh, he posted on Facebook!'" She chuckled again.

James whispered in my ear, "Yeah, cause _that's_ not creepy." I laughed and pulled him a little closer to me.

Dad and Mom came back out of the kitchen. "Ok, so Brittany and I will stay in the guest room. And Chloe, you can stay in Kate's room!"

Wait what?

I laughed nervously. "Wouldn't she rather have her own room? You know, one that's _not_ _mine?_"

"Kate," my mother said in her warning tone. She faked a smile. "Brittany and Chloe are our guests. Ehem. Family."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Chloe, where are your bags?"

Chloe gestured for me to follow her out to the car. She turned back around and gave James a sultry look. "We could use a big strong man like you to help out."

I swear to god, if she winked, this bitch is getting slapped to China. James gave me a questioning look and I sighed and nodded.

She opened the trunk and I got blinded by all the pink. See? Barbie.

Chloe chucked the largest, heaviest bag at me. I caught it, but I think it damaged my spleen. I blew my hair out of my face and maneuvered towards the house. I turned around and caught her backing up into James. No, let me correct myself. Backing her _ass_ up into James. And giggling.

He coughed and sent me an alarmed look. I dropped the bag. "Chloe c'mon!" I said with fake cheeriness. "Lemme show you our room." I waited until she was a significant distance ahead of us before walking back to James. "And just what the _fuck_ was that James?"

"I told you she's weird."

"Yeah, no kidding. More like she's slutting herself out to you."

He laughed and kissed me passionately. "You know I love _you._ But...you're cute when you're jealous."

He ran and picked up her bag and headed towards the front door. He stopped on the doorstep and winked at me.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"


	15. Blonde Nightmare

**Suckerforlovestory: Haha I totally agree! Fake tan better stay away from mah man! *rhyming awesomness* XD Got more chapters written. Wondering if I should make a sequel for the tour? What do you think?**

** Enjoy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15- BLONDE NIGHTMARE**

I walked James out to his car at the end of the night. He spent the day with our...interesting family. Chloe flirted like a professional. And I never left his side.

I got on my tiptoes to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Abruptly, he pulled back.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly.

"She's...she's watching."

I rolled my eyes. "And you care because?"

"Well Katie, it's weird."

I turned around to look in my window and I saw a flash of movement behind the curtain. "Look, Jamie. She's gone." I pulled him back down to me, but I didn't feel that usual spark.

I frowned and mentally shook my head. I know I love him.

He climbed into his car. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok Kitty?"

I nodded and squeezed his hand through the window. "James?"

He turned the car on. "Yeah?"

"I...I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl." He drove away and I stood on the driveway. And for the first time since I met James Diamond, I wondered if he was telling me the truth.

I went up to my room, ready to collapse in bed. Today was one hell of a day. I laid down on my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"I can't believe he picked you," Chloe said from her bed on the other side of the room. Oh yeah, she had us bring in an extra bed for her. Stupid princess.

I sat up. "Excuse me?"

"Do the women in this family have bad hearing or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "James and I are very much in love, so I'll thank you to find your own boyfriend. Oh, and you know, LEAVE MINE ALONE."

She laughed. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

* * *

He hasn't called. It's been two days of hell with this blonde bitch and he hasn't called. We usually call each other every day. I gave in and texted him.

_Hey baby. R we ok?_

He texted back a few minutes later. _Yeah. Y wudnt we b?_

_I dunno. All this Chloe stuff._

_Baby, I told you that she means nothing to me. Do u not trust me when I say that?_

_James, calm down. Damn. I'm sorry 4 being a little worried._

_I'm sorry too. I mean, I'd b worried if my stepsister was hitting on this gorgeousness. ;)_

And THERE'S my man. _U r so special :P_

_Haha, thx. I gtg. I'll call u l8r. I promise, I'll actually call this time. ;)_

_Ttyl. Love you Jamie_

_Love you Kitty_

I sighed happily and tossed my phone on my bed. I met Kyra at the front door and greeted her with a hug. "I feel like it's been forever! How're you and Kendall?"

She laughed. "He is the SWEETEST boyfriend! We couldn't be happier."

I smiled. "That's great. I'm so happy we finally found guys who are good for us."

"True that, girl. So...we have some Switched at Birth to catch up on!"

We headed up to my room and watched four episodes. By the time we finished, it was close to 8 o'clock. "You wanna just stay for dinner?" I asked her. "You'll have to deal with the family..."

She laughed. "How long have I known you?"

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding. You know I love you. Yeah sure I'll stay. Oh hey, so what's the latest with your Jaaamiiiie?"

I filled her in on everything that's been going on with Chloe. "Wow, what a bitch!"

"I know right? And when I said to leave him alone and that he's my boyfriend, she goes 'Yeah we'll see about that'. I was like, wait, what the fuck?"

She nodded. "Totally get it. But didn't he say he was going to call?"

"Oh uh...yeah. I'll just check my phone." I grabbed my phone and we headed downstairs. I frowned. "He hasn't called. Am I getting too obsessive about this?"

She laughed. "It's a girl thing. Just text him."

_Jamie?_

I waited a few minutes. And a few more. And more. Eventually he texted back.

_Why are you texting me?_

"Kyra, come here!" She came running over and read the text over my shoulder.

"He probably wants to know why you didn't call..."

_You didn't call, babe :P_

This time he responded immediately. _And why the fuck would I call?_

_U said u wud..._

_Wow. You forgot already?_

_Forgot wut? _

_I'm done with this._

_Jamie? Done with what? _

_James?_

_James? Please answer._

I stared at the phone, willing it to light up with a message. "Sweetie, he's not going to text back."

I looked up at Kyra with tears in my eyes. "But...what did I do? I don't even know what he's talking about!"

"Kate, think back. Did you ever say something he could have interpreted wrong?"

"I told him my honest feelings about Chloe, but we talked about that. We just talked like four hours ago!"

Kyra shook her head. "You didn't say anything? You're positive?"

I nodded. "Nothing. We texted and ended with 'love you's'."

She sighed. "This is so weird. I'm gonna call Kendall and see if he can find out what happened."

Kyra left the room to call Kendall and I checked our last conversation.

_Message Received : 3:53 _

_From: Jamie_

_Love you Kitty_

Kyra joined me on the couch. "Kendall said James called him totally pissed. That he was mad at you. That you texted him and said all this stuff about him being unfaithful."

"What?! I never said ANY of that! I'm going over there."

"Kate, think about this. You don't...I mean...he's a strong man."

"Kyra! He won't hurt me! I trust him."

"You trusted Travis."

"What kind of best friend are you being?" I shot back.

Kyra glared at me. "One who's watching out for your sorry ass. Who did you come to when Travis hurt you? Huh? ME." She got up and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

I grabbed my keys off the tree. "Where are you going?" Caleb asked as I stalked to the door.

"James' house."

"Have fun!" Chloe called out.

I stopped in my tracks and turned back around. "You bitch! You did this!"

She looked at me innocently. "Did what?"

"You're the one who texted James! You just ruined the best relationship I ever had!"

Dad, Mom, and Brittany came down when they heard the yelling. "Hey! Watch what you say about my daughter!" Brittany shouted at me.

"You're not my mother!" I snapped at her.

"Tom!"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you?"

She smiled smugly. "Why? Does little Jamie not love his Kitty anymore?"

"Bitch!" I spat. I lunged for her and my dad pushed me back.

"Kate! Watch your mouth!"

"Oh come ON, Dad! You're siding with her?"

"She's my daughter."

I heard Mom gasp. She clenched her jaw. "If Chloe is your daughter, fine. But do NOT touch MY baby!"

"Miranda!"

"What Tom? I told you to never lay a hand on either of my children."

"Daddy, she's accusing me!" Chloe whined.

"I'm done with this. With this so-called 'family' of mine."

I moved towards the door again, but Dad blocked my path. "I want you to apologize to Chloe."

"For what?" I shrieked.

"For calling her a bitch. That was uncalled for."

"Um, no, it wasn't. I had my first fight with my best friend and I might have just lost the love of my life because of her."

Brittany turned to Chloe. "Did you do something?"

"I might have texted him," she said in a small voice.

"I knew it!" I threw my hands up. "So, no. I will not apologize."

"Katherine Marie Winters. You will apologize to your sister."

"One: she's not my sister. I have one sibling and HE is right there." I pointed to Caleb. "And two: SHE should apologize to ME. Again, she used MY phone, texted MY boyfriend, and ruined MY relationship. Oh, not to mention, YOU ALL RUINED MY LIFE!"

"Tom, why are you letting her treat your daughter like this?" Brittany yelled.

"I'M HIS GODDAMN DAUGHTER!" I screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY WIFE!" He raised his hand and I caught it.

I kept my voice low. "I am _not_ that little four year old anymore. I will hit back. And I knew you hadn't changed. There was a reason I didn't want you back." I threw his hand down by his side.

I picked my keys up again and turned the handle of the door. "Kate, where are you going?" Mom called out, sadness etched in her voice.

"To get my boyfriend back!"


	16. Moms For The Win

**Suckerforlovestory: As you wish :P And haha ok I look forward to writing the sequel. I've only written 19 chapters so I'll take some time tomorrow to keep going ;) Thanks for your support!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16- MOMS FOR THE WIN**

"James?" I knocked on his door again. There were no lights on, but I figured he might be in his recording studio. In which case he wouldn't hear me knocking...Ah, fuck it. I got back in the car and drove home, listening to BTR songs.

When All Over Again came on shuffle, I blasted it, not giving a damn about anyone else in the world.

When it came to James' part, I couldn't resist. I had to sing along.

"_I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do._

_Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins,_

_I just don't wanna let you end, no..."_

I pulled into our driveway and shut off the engine. I sat there for a little while, just thinking. I might have to resort to listening to BTR all day every day to hear his voice. God, I'm going to kill that Barbie.

I walked into the house and Kyra was sitting on the couch talking to Caleb. "Kyra?"

She turned to me and her face softened. "Katie!" We grabbed each other in a hug, both uttering apologies. "Did you...was he there?"

I almost broke down, but I blinked back tears. "He wasn't there. Or he's ignoring me. No...God, I hope it's just that he's not at home." I sank down onto the couch and Caleb pulled me into a hug. "Where's everyone else?" I asked him.

"Upstairs. You hungry?" I didn't even realize I hadn't eaten.

I shook my head. "I just want to sleep."

"You want me to sleep over tonight?" Kyra asked me.

"Will you?"

She nodded. "Of course. But...isn't Chloe in your room?"

I groaned. "Yeah. I'll just sleep on the couch. You should get some sleep at home."

Kyra shook her head and smiled at me. "Are you kidding me? My best friend needs me. I'm staying right here, with you."

Caleb gave us both hugs and headed upstairs. Kyra and I stayed up for a couple of hours, just talking. I got her to tell me a lot about Kendall. She's so cute when she talks about him. We fell asleep close to midnight, listening to the sounds of traffic outside.

* * *

I jumped up around 1 because my phone was vibrating in my pocket.

_Jamie_

"H-Hello?"

"Can you open the door?"

I went to the front door and opened it. James was standing there with a purple teddy bear and flowers. And he was wearing his glasses. God DAMN, he knows I love those glasses.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled him inside, still half asleep.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that we were done. I needed to make it up to you."

I hugged the bear tightly. "I was so confused. I had no idea what you were talking about."

"And I realize that now. When you came by...I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that you were back. I was shocked, honestly. Especially after what I _thought_ you said."

Getting curious I asked, "And what all did I supposedly say?"

"I'd rather not say it," he muttered, handing me his phone. I read through the messages, my eyes filling up with a little more water after each one I read.

"Baby," I squeaked. "I would _never _say _any_ of that to you. I love you. Do you...do you still love me?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't do anything for the past like, seven hours, what does that say to you?"

I grabbed his biceps and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "I think I'll name him JamieBear."

He laughed. "Cute. Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I want to make up the time we lost."

I felt my heart swell at his words. How could I _not_ love him? I grasped his hand and walked into the living room, where Kyra was sprawled out across the couch.

"How is Kendall going to sleep with that?" he whispered and I had to bite my lip from laughing. He sat down on the love seat and patted his lap. "Come here, you."

I all but jumped back into his arms. He lay down against the back of the seat and I snuggled right up to him. I breathed in his cologne, letting myself slip into the loving world I fall into around him.

I felt his hot breath on my ear and I thought he would say something all lovey dovey. Instead he said, "Make sure you don't fall off the couch in the morning this time."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, happy to have my James back.

* * *

"You're back together?!"

I was jolted awake by the piercing shriek and almost fell, but James' strong arm around me kept me flush against his chest. He rubbed his eyes and messed with his hair. So. Damn. Sexy.

I turned around, still cuddled up to him. "Well good morning to you too, Chloe."

"This is so not fair!"

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"What?" she snapped at me.

"How did you figure out my password?"

She rolled her eyes. "It was a simple J. You couldn't have thought of something a little more original?"

I smirked. "I didn't want original. I wanted my boyfriend."

"Ugh!" She stomped off to the kitchen.

James held his hand out for a high five. "Round one goes to Kate!"

I laughed and pulled his arm back down. "I don't wanna get up yet."

He nuzzled my neck. "So we won't. Or we could go back to my place," he whispered.

I grinned at him. "I'd love that."

We stayed like that for a while, just content with being together. Everything in the house was peaceful...until Kyra fell off the couch.

"Holy shit!"

I laughed. "Kyra, you didn't die, you just rolled off the couch."

Kyra used her hand to feel around the floor and laughed nervously. "Psh. I knew that." She stood up and her eyes widened. "When did this happen? I thought you guys broke up..."

"Never officially," James added. "And I wanted her back."

"Yeah, um I have a question about that." I turned around to face him.

"Shoot."

"How did you know?"

"Know what? That I wanted you back?" He kissed me sweetly. "Good explanation?"

I laughed. "Yeah, great. But I mean how did you know that I hadn't texted that?"

Mom popped her head out of the kitchen. She shouted, "Moms for the win!"


	17. Worldwide

**Suckerforlovestory: Yup, they're back together! They're just too perfect. I couldn't tear them apart :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17- WORLDWIDE**

"Yeah...so your Mom called me," James confessed.

"Wow. I have a pretty kick ass Mom!"

He laughed. "Yeah, you sure do. We should probably get up now, Kitty."

"But I'm feeling laaazy," I whined.

He nudged me. "C'mon lazy ass. We can finish that beach date."

I jumped up. "Meet me in the kitchen!"

I ran upstairs to brush my teeth, wash my face, and change. Chloe came in as I was fixing my hair.

"Are there any good clubs around here?"

I continued to brush my hair, debating whether or not to answer her.

"Vertigo," I mumbled. "Caleb works there. I can take you...if you want."

I saw her give me a curious look in the mirror. "And why would you do that?"

"Well I got James back...so I guess I kinda don't hold it against you. And you're a year younger, and you're pretty. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Wow," she sneered. "You treat me just like everyone else! I'm twenty fucking years old! I don't need you to go bitching to my mom about how I'm going clubbing!"

"Fine!" I yelled back. "Just don't come back to _my_ house crying because some guy tried to touch you."

I left the room and went back downstairs to meet James in the kitchen. "You guys all good?" he asked me.

"No! She wants to go to a club, so I said I'd go too, you know trying to be the good older stepsister, but noooo, little brat has to yell in my face about 'bitching to her mom'. Ugh I just can't win with this stupid family!"

"Do you actually care about her?"

"James! What kind of question is that? Yes, I do. Besides, she like eye raped you, who knows what will happen if she does that to one of those creepy douches out there?" He laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Chloe 'eye raped' me, as you so eloquently put it?"

I leaned against the counter with my arms crossed and nodded. He pulled me into his arms and nuzzled my neck. "Jaaames."

"Whaaat?"

I laughed. "Can we go now?"

He smiled. "Sure. We'll just let your Mom know, yeah?"

I grabbed his hand and went upstairs to my mom's room. I went to knock on the door, but hesitated. I could hear Mom, Dad, and Brittany arguing inside.

Brittany's voice came through the most. "How did you even raise your daughter?"

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Mom yelled. "My daughter is a fine young woman, and certainly doesn't go around throwing herself at men!"

"Ugh!" Brittany scoffed. "Tom, say something!"

"Tom," I heard Mom, "if you say even _one_ bad word about my daughter, you will never see her again."

"Miranda..."

"No." I could almost see her putting her hand up for silence. She always does that to me and Caleb. "She has nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing. And guess who did the damage control? Me. Not you. Not Brittany. Not Chloe. She loves that man, and your daughter is _so_ lucky that he's smart enough to take her back."

"Of course she's lucky," Brittany retorted. "However, James being smart? Not so sure. He picked your anger filled daughter who lashes out at the man who gave her life over _my_ Chloe! How can you even compare the two?"

"What?" I squeaked out.

"Ok then..." James grabbed my hand and went to Caleb's room. "We'll just tell Caleb."

"James I wanna listen!"

He pulled me down the hall. "You don't need to listen to lies." He knocked on the door. "Caleb? I'm taking Kate out. We'll be back in a couple hours."

Caleb opened the door and smiled at us. "Good for you two. We all really need to get out of the house. I'm gonna go see Jen."

We left the house and got in James' car. We drove a couple minutes and ended up at his house. I looked at him curiously. "I thought we were heading to the beach? Don't tell me I wore my bikini for nothing."

James smirked. "Oh no. We'll take care of that later. I just wanted to pack a couple of things. Wait in the car. I'll be back in a few." He kissed me and headed inside his house.

I sighed and looked around his neighborhood. There were a couple kids playing outside down the road. I put some music on. I played through a couple songs and he _still_ hadn't come back. It got really hot, so I stood outside the car. I was in the middle of texting James when someone's hand came over my eyes.

I laughed. "James, there you are! I was about to text you. What happened?"

"I want you back."

Ohmygod. That voice. I slapped his hands away and whipped around. "Travis, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I told you. I want you back."

"Not gonna happen. I love James. So please just leave us alone. I have enough problems to deal with."

He pushed me up against the car and kissed me. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. I wiped my mouth. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He smirked. "You've gotten stronger. You never used to fight back."

I heard a door slam and James yelling, "Get away from my girlfriend!"

Travis turned to face James. "She was mine first."

James came up next to me and held me close. "Katie was never yours. Why can't you respect her enough to leave her alone?"

"I'll do better than that." He got back in his car and drove away.

"The fuck does that mean?" James whispered.

"Where were you?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, baby. My mom called me. I have to go see her before we head down to the beach, alright?" I nodded, still frowning. "You ok?"

Oh. So he hadn't seen Travis kiss me. "James...Travis, he...he kissed me."

"Ew."

I snorted. "You're telling me."

He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. "Fixed it."

* * *

We sat down on the blanket he brought and stared out at the ocean. "It's so beautiful," I whispered.

"Yeah, she is."

I turned to him and he delivered his signature smile that makes my heart melt. "I can't even describe how much I love you. Nobody has ever made me feel as safe and cared for as you do."

He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. "And I can't describe how much I love _you_. I've been through my share of girls-" I laughed. "-Yeah, yeah I got a reputation, I know. But I've never felt so much love for one person before. Except maybe Fox." He chuckled.

I smiled up at him. "I can deal with coming in second to that little fluffball. But...I'm your favorite girl, right?"

"Of course."

"So what did your mom need?"

"Well...it was going to be a surprise but I can tell you now. Our manager called her because I hadn't been home when she called. Anyway...we're going on tour!"

"You're leaving?" I squeaked out.


	18. Little Black Dress

**CHAPTER 18- LITTLE BLACK DRESS**

"Oh wow I'm stupid. I didn't tell you the best part. You're coming, too!"

"What?" I shrieked, a smile lighting up my face.

"I mean, we have to ask your mom, but the most amazing boyfriend in the world got you a job as our behind-the-scenes photographer. So you'll be going everywhere with us!"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all of my love. "You _are_ the most amazing boyfriend in the world! Can we go back now? I have to ask my mom!"

He laughed. "But baby, we just got here. And you look really cute." He winked.

"Jaaames c'mon I have to know!"

James smiled. "Alright, let's go. But we will finish this date one day!"

* * *

"No."

"Dad!" I wailed. "Mom already said yes. I'm going."

"I'm your father, and no, you're not going."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," he told me.

"Wow, great explanation. What's the _real_ reason?"

"Do these boys not travel on a tour bus?"

I gave Mom a funny look. "Yeah. So what?"

"So four boys and one girl-you- on _one_ tour bus?" He asked me.

"Dad, it's not going to be like that! Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all have girlfriends. And I'll have my own bunk. Plus, this is so good for experience!"

He turned to Mom. "Miranda, I'd like to discuss this."

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration and went up to my room where James was.

"How'd it go?"

"Mom said yes-"

"That's great!" I held up my hand.

"Buuut Dad said no. I'm going anyway. I will pull that Rapunzel shit again if I have to. I'm going."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'll admit, that was pretty kick ass. Why'd he say no?"

"He thinks we're going to have some Big Time Orgy or something." I rolled my eyes.

James bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "He is aware we all have girlfriends, right?"

"That's what I said!" I went to the bathroom to change out of my bathing suit.

"You could just change out here," he yelled from where he was sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew you would say that." I returned in sweatpants and a t-shirt and sat on his lap. "Do the guys already know?"

He put his forehead against mine. "I was thinking we'd all go to Vertigo tonight to celebrate."

"Good idea." I smiled. "When?"

"Dunno. Lemme text everybody." He took out his phone and I moved to my closet to pick out an outfit.

I held up two different dresses. "James."

"Hmm?"

"This one?" I held it up to my chin. "Oooor this one?"

His eyes widened. "Black one. Definitely."

I laughed. "You have this obsession with LBDs."

"No," he corrected me with a smirk. "I have an obsession with _you_ in LBDs."

"Alright, so I'm all set then. What about you? Don't you have to go to your place?"

"I was thinking you get ready and then we'll go to my house together. We can just go to Vertigo from there."

"Sounds good." I smiled at him.

"Kate!" I heard Mom calling me from downstairs.

"Wanna come with?" I held out my hand. James grabbed it and we walked downstairs. "Yeah Mom?"

"I've decided you can go."

"REALLY? Thank you so much Mom!" I ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

Mom laughed. "I'm glad you're so excited about this. I promised your dad you wouldn't come home with anyone else but James." She gave me a look.

"Whaa- OHMYGOD MOM I'M NOT GONNA GET PREGNANT ON TOUR!"

* * *

James could not stop laughing as we drove to his house. "Your mom is too great. God, I love her."

"Yeah, she's a comedic genius," I grumbled.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand. "C'mon it was pretty funny. And I believe _you're_ the one who said 'Big Time Orgy', am I right?"

"But...damn. Yeah. But hey, I'm her daughter!"

James laughed again. "Oh yeah, it shows, darling."

We pulled into his driveway and went upstairs. He walked to his closet. "Alright...what should I wear my little celebrity photographer?"

I laughed and joined him at the door. "Definitely your leather jacket. Um...ooh! That shirt, dark jeans, and those black boots I love." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed me. "I think you're gonna break some hearts tonight, my love."

I giggled. "If it's Travis, I'm alright with that."

"Ouch."

"What?" I said indignantly. "He's a stupid dick who can't keep it in his pants."

James' eyes widened. "He never actually-"

"Oh god no. I wasn't _that_ compliant." He breathed out a sigh of relief and I laughed. He changed and I couldn't help but stare at his muscles. God, such a gorgeous man. He smirked. "Let's go."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You so did that on purpose, you son of a bitch!"

"What? Change while turned towards you so I could see you staring?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid."

He laughed. "But you love me anyway."

* * *

We stepped into the club close to 9, the time the guys wanted to meet up. Logan waved us over to a table. Our whole gang was there: Logan, Michelle, Carlos, Brooke, Kendall, and Kyra.

"Hey guys!" I gave everybody a hug. "I feel like it's been so long."

Michelle smiled warmly at me. "And now our whole group is back together. So...I hear you two are together now?" She indicated me and James.

"And this is where I bow out." James winked at me and headed to the bar to get a drink.

"Yeah we are!" I squealed.

Brooke laughed. "That's so great. We could tell from the first time we saw you two together."

"Really?" I asked her. "How?"

"That's easy," Carlos said with a wave of his hand. "As soon as you kicked his ass at dancing, we knew you were the one!" We all laughed along with him.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked no one in particular. I turned to look at the bar and saw a blonde next to him, feeling his bicep.

"Not today, bitch," I muttered. "Not my man."


	19. But That's My Bed

**Suckerforlovestory: Sorry to keep you waiting! And that is so true- too many blonde bitches near James. And here's 19! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19- BUT THAT'S MY BED**

"Jamiebear, did you get the margaritas?" I asked as I sauntered up to him. I turned to the blonde then to tell her off. "And who do you- Chloe?!"

"Ugh, god damn! Why are you here?"

I pointed to James. "I'm here celebrating with _my_ boyfriend. Whom you are not allowed to touch." I pushed her hand off his arm. "Let's go, James."

I grabbed his arm and his beer and walked to the table. I took a swig and handed it back. "Damn, girl." He laughed.

"Stupid Barbie fucking pisses me off. Touches my boyfriend after yelling at me in my house. Tries to feel him up," I continued to grumble until James squeezed my shoulder. I looked up, embarrassed. "Sorry guys."

Logan laughed. "Nah, that was quality entertainment."

I rolled my eyes. "Michelle, how do you deal with that?"

"Eh. He has his moments," she teased.

"Baby, you forgot to add 'He's a god in bed'." Logan smirked.

Kyra turned to me. "I don't know. What do you think Kate? Did James beat Logan?"

Oh god. Oh my fucking god. She just told everyone we slept together. I blushed, feeling the heat creep up my cheeks. James kissed my cheek. "Well Kyra, you say some very interesting things in your sleep."

Kyra spit out her drink. She grabbed a napkin and laughed nervously. "Ha. I'm uh, just teasing Katie. You know I love you."

James laughed and high fived me, then draped an arm over my shoulder.

"My god. They're so maniacal, they're made for each other," Kendall commented.

I laughed. "It's just what we do," I said, winking at James who smirked back.

We sat and chatted for over an hour, and even managed to get Michelle drunk. God, she is a _hilarious_ drunk. She was all over Logan, totally not shy like she normally is. "Oh Logan," she purred. "I love how you drink your beer. It's so hot."

Logan laughed. "Thanks, baby. Alright, I'm gonna get this one home before she leaves with someone else." He bid us a goodbye, picked her up and left.

"So it's just down to us, huh?" Carlos asked. "I wonder who'll last the longest." He had this horribly sneaky look in his eyes.

"It's gonna be me and Kate," James confidently announced. "My girl can drink."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And you know this how?"

He leaned down and whispered, "I told you I watched you for a while before making my move."

My eyes widened. "I don't know whether I should be melting in your arms or running away from your creepishness."

He laughed and pulled me closer. Kendall just stared at us and bit his lip to keep from laughing. "So perfect. Yet so weird."

James stopped kissing my neck and turned to face Kendall. "Aw, is little Kenny pissed off because he didn't get some?"

"He got some!" Kyra shouted. We all burst out laughing. "Um...I mean. Ugh! Dammit."

"Interesting." I shot her a thumbs up and she gave me the finger. "Oh nice. I love you, too," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

She just shook her head and buried her face in Kendall's neck, muttering, "I need a filter."

Kendall kissed her forehead. "I think you need sleep. Kyra had work today, so we're gonna head home. Good night guys."

I ran after them as they were leaving. "Kyra wait!"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"You guys are living together?!" I whisper yelled.

She grinned. "Well, we can't exactly 'get together' at my house, considering my mom, dad, and sister are there. He met the fam, by the way. They LOVE him!"

I gave her a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you. Have fun tonight!" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively and she laughed. "Call you tomorrow!"

As I walked back to James, Carlos, and Brooke, I could see Chloe on the dance floor grinding on some brunette. He looked familiar...I shook my head. It's the lighting.

I sat down next to Brooke and chatted with her for a while. She too, surprisingly, was no light weight. We took shots together and talked about our guys and work. She was super excited that I was going on tour with the guys. When they left she said, "Make sure no crazy fangirl rides my Latino out on tour!" I'm not even fucking with you. I love her and her blatant remarks to death already.

James patted the spot next to him and I slid across the booth to curl up under his arm. "It's after midnight, babe. Shouldn't we get you home?"

I shook my head and held onto him a little tighter. "I wanna stay with you, Jamie."

"Oh yeah, what was up with the Jamiebear?" he asked with a smug smile.

I laughed. "I had to lay it on thick so she knew you were taken...speaking of which, I don't see Chloe anymore."

He kissed my temple. "You don't have to worry about her, babe. She said so herself."

I sighed. "I know, but for some reason, I still feel like I should take care of her. You know what? You're right. Let's go home. But I really don't want you to leave."

He smiled down at me. "So I'll stay with you tonight. I mean, if your parents would be ok with that..."

"My mom loves you. She's convinced I've found my knight in shining armor."

"And what do you think?" He asked and poked my nose.

I giggled. "I whole heartedly agree. I love you James."

He kissed my nose. "And I love you. C'mon. Let's go home."

* * *

I unlocked the door and opened it to a completely dark house. And silent.

I saw a white paper on the kitchen table after I turned the light on. "Caleb is with Jen, Dad and Brittany are out, and Mom is with her friends. I guess Chloe didn't come home...OHMYGOD JAMES SHE DIDN'T COME HOME!"

"Baby, calm down. Maybe they just didn't know. I'm sure she's fine. Breathe."

"Ok. Ok." I took a deep breath. "You're right. She's fine. Oh god." I held my head in my hands. "Why do I get the feeling she's not fine?"

"You're insanely tired. And you had a lot to drink. C'mon." He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

My hand was on the doorknob when I heard it. The heavy breathing. My eyes widened. "James. James. Ohmygod. James. She's in there. With someone..."

James shook his head. "Maybe we should get you checked out tomorrow," he laughed and pushed my hand down to open the door.

Chloe screamed and whoever was under her made an attempt to cover them. "What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed.

"Trying to sleep in my own room! OHMYGOD THAT'S MY BED!" I yelled.

She shrugged. "It's more comfortable."

I think my eye twitched. "James, we'll sleep on the couch." I grabbed his hand.

I turned to walk to the stairs but I froze when I heard his voice. "Oh, hey Katie."


	20. So Special

**Suckerforlovestory: Yeah, Chloe had better listen to Kate on this one! Unlikely tho :/**

**Grayhap: Yeah I love when all of the guys and their girls hang out :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20- SO SPECIAL**

She isn't. She did not. I turned back around. Fuck, she did. "Travis, I can't believe you."

Chloe glared at me. "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"

"You haven't even known him for 24 hours! Fuck that, it's been like 3."

"Leave!"

"It's my room!" I shot back. "And you are replacing my bed."

I drifted down the stairs in a daze and somehow ended up on the couch. I sank into it and cried. "I knew it!" I said through sobs. "I knew that's why he left me!"

James sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "Well that's his loss. _I_ love you. You don't need him, Kitty. You're _my_ baby."

I nodded and snuggled up to him, tracing the outlines of his biceps. "I love you James," I whispered.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was James' soothing voice.

" _I don't know why you always get so insecure._

_I wish you could see what I see, when you're looking in the mirror..."_

* * *

I felt the sun's warm rays hit my face and slowly opened my eyes. Last night feels like a dream. If only it was. I got up and stretched, then kissed a sleeping James and went upstairs. I knocked on the bathroom door before going inside. I didn't want to walk in on my ex-boyfriend and stepsister going at it like monkeys in my shower. I shuddered at the thought.

I went through my morning routine and returned downstairs to find James in the kitchen, cooking. "Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled at him. "Morning, Jamie." I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head on his back.

"I don't know if I told you, but tour starts in a week...we should start getting ready."

I grinned, happy to forget about the past couple shitty days. "Definitely. I can't wait!" James smiled back and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Hungry?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah. I'm surprised we didn't get hangovers."

He shook his head and laughed. "Told you we would outlast them all." His smile lit up his face and I found myself getting lost in those gorgeous dark brown eyes. "Katie?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Chloe came storming downstairs. "You can't tell my mom!"

I rolled my eyes. "I think she'll notice a random ass guy coming out of the room you sleep in."

She smirked at me. "She's not home. So you better not tell her!"

"Please. I'm not delivering the news that her daughter got drunk and slept with my ex-boyfriend."

Chloe's mouth fell open. "Wait...he's- that's- what?!"

I shrugged. "Yup. Travis is my ex. Have fun with sloppy seconds." I took the plate from James and sat down with him at the table.

"Sloppy seconds?" she scoffed. "I'm almost positive Travis is better than James."

"And wouldn't you like to know?" I said with a smirk.

"Ugh. I can't _wait_ till you leave."

"Why? It's not like you're staying here."

Chloe rolled her eyes at me. "Wow, you're stupid. Yeah, we are. That's kind of the whole point."

"But...you live in New York!" I protested.

"Not anymore," she sang. "I'm going to go wake up my new boyfriend. Have fun fucking the pretty boy on tour." Chloe practically skipped up the stairs.

I got up and followed, ready to strangle her. "Nononono." James pulled me back.

"That bitch just called you a pretty boy! I'll fucking kill her before she insults my man!"

James shrugged it off. "I've been called worse. C'mon. I want you to meet my mom today."

"She wants to meet me? Like officially?"

"Yeah, the first time you didn't exactly look like your attractive self," he teased. "But I want her to meet you."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure? You're the one who said no one is good enough for her baby!"

He stood up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me close to give me a deep kiss. "Trust me, you are."

I gave him a questioning look. "When?"

"For dinner tonight."

I nodded a bit. "Ok. Alright, I'll go."

"Yes!" He smiled triumphantly. "I have to patent this Diamond charm."

* * *

"James turn the car back around! I don't wanna do this anymore!" We were on the way to pick up Brooke and I was now freaking out.

He laughed and continued driving. "You look gorgeous, you have the most amazing personality and sense of humor, and we're perfect together. She'll love you."

I shook my head frantically. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

James grinned. "Cause I'm just that good." We pulled into a driveway. "Ok, I'm going to go get her. Promise me you won't run in the couple minutes I'm inside the house?"

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Promise." He leaned over and kissed my cheek, then walked up to the house.

James came back to the car a few minutes later with Brooke. God, she's like forty, and she's hotter than me. I shook my head and got out of the car. "Hi, Mrs. Diamond!"

I could feel her studying me. "Kate, how are you? And please, call me Brooke."

I nodded. Insert awkward silence. "So...should we get going?" James asked.

I moved to the back door of the car. "Where are you going?" Brooke asked me.

"The car..." I answered, confused.

"Oh sweetie, please. No formalities. You sit with James, up in front."

James smiled at me and sent me a thumbs up. We slid into the car and he whispered, "She never does that!"

"So either, I'm being accepted, or she's secretly plotting ways to murder me."

He rolled his eyes. "You'll see."

I smirked. "Technically, I won't see anything if she kills me."

He sighed and shook his head, laughing. "So, _so_ special," he muttered.


	21. Love, Trust, and Family Affairs

**CHAPTER 21- LOVE, TRUST, AND FAMILY AFFAIRS**

We pulled up to the Diamonds' favorite LA restaurant. A valet came and took the keys from James. Damn. Fancy.

"Diamond for 3," James said at the reservation desk.

The hostess smiled at Brooke. "Brooke, how good to see you again! James, you've grown a lot. And...who's this?"

James slung an arm over my shoulder. "Linda, this is my girlfriend, Kate."

"Hi." I smiled and waved. Linda gave James an affirmative nod and started walking to the table. "What was that?" I asked him.

James laughed. "Linda's like an aunt to me. She gave you 'the nod'. You're officially in, my love." He grinned and kissed my temple, then led me to the table. He pulled the chair out for Brooke, then for me, and then sat down himself. Sigh. I fall a little more in love with him every day.

Brooke ordered some wine that sounded like a witch's curse, and James got his usual white wine. "I'll take a zinfandel, please," I told the waitress.

Brooke gave me a quizzical look. "You drink?"

I nodded. "Occasionally."

"And you're..."

"Mooom," James groaned. "21. Please, can we get through this without an interrogation?"

I blushed and swatted his knee under the table. He threw me a look and I smiled angelically. "It's fine, Brooke, really. Ask away. I want you to be okay with me and James being together."

"Great," she smiled. "And if I'm not?"

James coughed. "Wow, they have such an awesome menu!" Way too much fake enthusiasm, Jamie. _Way_ too much.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they sure do."

"If you'll excuse me." Brooke got up and headed to the ladies room.

I smacked James' shoulder. "I told you!" I whisper yelled. "I told you she'd find a problem!"

"Babe, she didn't find a 'problem'."

"She asked you what would happen if she said she didn't like me!"

"It was a hypothetical question!"

"James, I am freaking the fuck out!"

He held my hands. "Calm down. She is going to love you. I didn't fall in love with you because you're perfect, ok? I love how you are _right now_. And if my mom doesn't, well then, it's her loss."

I sighed. "You know, you're really cute when you give pep talks. But that still didn't help."

James chuckled. "I just can't win with you."

"One of the many reasons you love me?" I teased.

"Eh."

"Hey!"

"Is everything alright?" Brooke sat down at the table once again.

James dropped my hands. "Yeah, yeah. Totally perfect." He winked at me when she looked down at the menu. I rolled my eyes and mouthed _Dork_. James held up his hands in a heart. I shook my head at him.

"So Kate, what do you do?"

"Well Brooke, I was a photographer. I was recently let go from my company, but now, thanks to James, I'll be going on tour!"

She raised an eyebrow at her son. "Oh?"

James laughed nervously. "Oh, uh, yeah Mom. Katie's coming on tour with us. Isn't that great?"

"Mmhm." Why do I get the feeling she's not happy with that?

"I don't have to go, if that makes you more comfortable." Wait, what the fuck am I saying?

"You're going," James told me sternly.

"Now James," Brooke started. "I think Kate is being very mature about this."

"Oh for the love of God, Mom, Kate's just saying that so you'll like her! Can you just tell her you do so we can all get on with our lives?"

Brooke looked taken aback. She cleared her throat. "Well James, I...I _do_ like Kate. A lot, in fact. So Kate, I'm trusting you to take care of him on tour." She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh trust me, Brooke, I will! I've never loved anyone more than I love your son."

James found my hand under the table and grasped it. "We got the ok!" he whispered.

* * *

We drove back to my house in high spirits. Dinner with Brooke had gone great, and she was ok with me and James being together. I'll venture out and say she was even happy about it.

When we got inside, I heard the sharp sound of something shattering and ran into the kitchen. Mom was on the floor cleaning up a glass while Chloe was having a screaming match with her mother. Dad and Caleb were sitting at the table, looking like they were ready to shoot themselves.

I bent down to help my mother. "What happened?" I whispered.

She shook her head at me. "Just wait."

"MOM I LOVE HIM!"

"That is _not_ how you prove to a man that you love him!"

"Kate did!"

Hold the fuck up. I stood up. "What exactly did I do?"

"You fucked James after you told him you loved him!"

Dad cringed. "Ugh, why so crude Chloe?"

"It's true, Daddy!"

"And what if it's true?" I asked her. "What does that have to do with you? And how did you even find out?"

She shrugged. "You told Kyra. And my mom's making a big deal out of me being with my boyfriend."

My stomach flipped. "You're...you're staying with him?"

"Duh! I love him. That's what I'm _trying_ to tell my mom."

"Chloe, you don't know him. I wouldn't-"

"Oh, here goes little miss Kate again, ready to be all high and mighty. I _do_ know him. And I'm staying with him, Mom!"

Dad banged his fist on the table and stood up. "That's _enough! _Chloe, I want to meet this boy. Then, and only then, your mother and I will decide." He moved to the kitchen door.

"Dad," I called out. "Her boyfriend-"

He held up his hand. "I don't want to hear another word."

"But-"

"Not one more word."

Mom cleaned up the glass and left the kitchen. I tried to tell her. "Mom, Chloe's boyfriend-"

"Please, Katie, it's been a long day."

"No, you don't understand..." She walked upstairs.

Brittany and Chloe were nowhere to be found. They were probably arguing upstairs.

I turned to Caleb. "You have to listen to me, Caleb. Chloe's boyfriend-"

He shook his head. "Honestly, I really don't care anymore. Sorry. Good night, kiddo. Night James."

James gave him a little wave as he went upstairs.

I sat down at the table, slumped over in defeat. "Why won't anybody listen?"

Only my family could turn one of the best days ever into one of the worst.


	22. Matters of the Heart

**Suckerforlovestory: I totally agree, Chloe is just being stupidly stubborn! This one's almost over...but TOUR IS COMING UP I PROMISE :)**

**Grayhap: Oh god I know, these people just wouldn't listen! Just wait till you see what happens when they find out. Smh.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22- MATTERS OF THE HEART**

The next morning I woke up on the couch in a daze, still in my dress from the night before. My heels were lined up next to the recliner, and James' jacket was draped over it.

He came into the living room with a glass of water and handed me two Advils. "Figured you could use these."

I took them gratefully and downed them in one gulp. "Why did we sleep on the couch?" I asked him.

James chuckled. "Well, I was ready to carry you up to your room but you started muttering profanities and death sentences about Chloe and Travis. I thought it was better to not sleep in the same room as her."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks for staying with me."

He kissed my forehead. "Anytime, baby. Why don't you go change? Although...I still love how that dress looks on you."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss. "I'll be back down in a few."

I went upstairs and knocked on my door. Wow, that's sad. I just knocked on my own door. "Chloe?" There was no answer. I opened the door and found her awake, sitting up, and on the phone.

"Aw, Travie _you're_ too cute!...No, you are!...Aw, baby!"

Ew. And _Travie_? Ugh. I took out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt James had left when he slept over. I changed and was on my way back down when Chloe called out to me.

"Kate?"

I turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell my mom Travis is a good guy?"

I shook my head. "I wish I could. But...I'm not a very good liar." I continued downstairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled after me.

I found my mom and James in the kitchen, him sitting at the counter as she sliced oranges. "Morning Mom." I kissed her cheek and sat down next to James.

He leaned over and whispered, "I like the shirt better on you." I grinned at him and nodded.

"Mom...Last night, I wanted to tell you something."

She looked up at me. "That's right. I'm sorry, I was just so tired."

I waved it off. "It's fine. But I wanted you to know."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong?" I don't know how she does it. Mother's sixth sense or whatever.

"Mom, Chloe's 'boyfriend' is-"

It suddenly hit her. "-Travis?!"

I nodded sadly.

"Oh, sweetheart." She gave me a sympathetic hug.

"Mom, it's fine. Really. I'm done with him. In fact, I'm happy I had the stupid experience of Travis. It just makes me realize that James is worth a lot more." I turned to smile at him.

Mom frowned. "I wish it hadn't taken bruises and emotional beatings to figure that out," she said dryly.

My smile faded. "That's what I'm worried about. For Chloe, I mean. And she won't listen. Should I tell Brittany?"

Mom shook her head. "Let it play out. I'm hoping your father will figure it out when he meets him today."

Hold up. "Today?"

She shrugged. "Chloe was adamant about us meeting him. She wants us to see that he's 'the perfect guy for her'." Mom rolled her eyes. "Clearly he's not, considering how he treated you."

"Whatever. Can I not be here when he comes over?"

"Katie..." she sighed. "I think it's best we get everything out in the open. As much as I hate to say it, Chloe deserves to know."

I laughed. "Mom, she already knows. And apparently she's fine with it."

Mom's jaw dropped. "She knows-Travis-ex boyfriend- what kind of girl is this?"

* * *

James and I were just settling in to watch Tropic Thunder when the doorbell rang.

I grabbed his hand. "James. He's...he's here."

He squeezed my hand. "You're fine. He can't say or do anything, remember? I'm here."

I nodded to reassure myself...It didn't work.

Chloe skipped down the stairs. She opened the door and started making out with him right there. Jeez. Get a room.

Oh wait, they did. _My_ room.

"Chloe!" Brittany called. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, Mom, come downstairs!"

Brittany came down with Dad and Mom following behind her. Caleb came into the living room from the kitchen and sat down with me and James.

He saw Travis at the door and gave me a look. "It's TRAVIS!"

I patted his arm. "I know. I was trying to tell you that, dumbass."

"Gee, thanks."

I smiled at him. "No problem."

Brittany insisted that Travis stay for dinner. Oh joy. I asked James to stay, too. Of course he agreed. Such an amazing man.

Brittany, Dad, Mom, Travis, and Chloe joined us in the living room.

Caleb's jaw clenched. "Travis."

Travis nodded. "Caleb." He turned to look at me and a sneer appeared on his face. "Oh, hey Kaaatie!"

I _hate_ when people do that. Scratch that. I hate when _he _does. I plastered a smile on my face. "Hi Travis."

Brittany looked back and forth between us. "Wait, you know him?"

I looked at Chloe who was hiding behind Dad and Travis.

I stood up. "Brittany, Travis is my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh." She looked confused for a minute, then smiled again. "Well that won't be a problem, will it? I'm sure there are no hard feelings. And I know you're happy for your sister." She dared me to disagree.

I stepped forward, ready to correct her. Mom saw the look on my face and directed the group to the dining room. "I'll just get dinner ready. Kate, come help me please."

Ah, damn. I was about to tell Travis, Brittany, and Chloe that they can fuck off. That Chloe and all her plastic glories can return to wherever the fuck New York and never come back here.

I nodded in defeat and joined my mom in the kitchen. "Why didn't you let me say anything?"

"Your father hasn't made the connection yet. You need to tell him first." She took the salad to the table, muttering, "Idiot."

"Dad?" I called him from the kitchen.

He looked up from his place at head of the table. "Yes Kate?"

"Can you..." I looked around desperately, trying to find an excuse.

James got the hint and jumped up. "Oh, that's right, the bottle opener is stuck. Tom, could you help us?"

James came into the kitchen as Dad rose from his seat. I grabbed James and kissed him. "Thank you," I whispered. He gave me that gorgeous smile.

"Dad, there's something you need to know. About Travis, I mean."

He nodded, gesturing for me to continue. Wow, he _really_ doesn't get it.

"Dad..._TRAVIS_." I nodded along to make my point. He stood there, speechless.

James sighed. "Tom-Mr. Winters. Travis. Travis, as in Kate's abusive ex-boyfriend. That's Travis!"

Dad's eyes suddenly widened. "Well..." he faltered before beginning again. "I'm sure he's changed. He seems like a nice young man now."

I threw my hands up. "Yeah, he seemed like a nice young man back then, too!"

"Katie, people change," Dad tried to explain.

"Oh. My. God." I said in realization. "You think he's like you. Guess what, Dad? You haven't changed that much either." I brushed past him and sat down at the table next to Caleb. James all but ran out of the kitchen to catch up with me. He took the seat to my left, opposite Travis, and squeezed my knee. I held his hand to calm down.

Dad took his seat back at the head of the table. "Travis, I understand that you and Kate have some...history."

I had to sit on my hand to stop myself from face palming.

Travis cleared his throat. "I've changed a lot. And I really do love Chloe, sir."

I took in a ragged breath of air. Two days ago he was pinning me to a car saying that he wanted me back.

Dad tried to catch my eye but I stared down at my hand holding onto James. "And what about Kate?" Dad asked cautiously.

"I suppose she's fine now," Travis answered smugly. "I mean, that _is_ what she told me. Are you not, Kate?"

I snapped my head up. "I'm more than fine. I'm glad we're done so that-" James squeezed my hand. "I mean...I'm happy for you and Chloe," I muttered.

He sent me that icy smile. "That's great."

I somehow managed to get through the rest of dinner without jumping him from across the table. James, Caleb, Mom, and I sat completely silent. I don't think they would have noticed if the house burst into flames, the lot of idiots. Travis and Chloe talked to Brittany and Dad about "their future" together. Please.

As soon as Travis left, I turned to Dad. "What about protecting Chloe?"

"Kate, Travis won't do anything."

"Oh yeah?" I lifted my shirt to show him the scar on my stomach. "What about _that_?"

Mom gasped and came running over. "You never showed me this!"

I sighed. "There was no need to. It's just a scar."

Caleb stared at me, hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? And how did he even do that?"

"I told you, it didn't matter. This is from the last day we were together."

"You said you walked out!" Caleb yelled.

"I did! But _this_ is why!" I turned to Dad. "Don't you get it? I'm trying to _protect_ Chloe, not keep her from her so-called 'love' or whatever!"

"_I_ will protect Chloe if Travis tries anything," he told me.

"And where were you for me?" I asked, struck by a wave of pain.

"No, Katie, I didn't mean that...I mean...Travis _does_ seem like a good guy."

I pointed to the scar. "Dad. Just look!"

"Well, he seems to really care for Chloe. Did you...ever provoke him maybe? I mean, you do have quite a temper."

That was the last straw. And I guess James thought so, too. He stepped in front of me. "I've had enough of this family disrespecting Kate. She's going to stay with me for the next three days until the tour starts. We'll come pick up her clothes tomorrow."

He grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

I turned to my dad. "Yeah. I definitely provoked him to slash me with a knife by being the best girlfriend I could. You know what?

You-" I turned to Chloe.

"You-" I pointed at Brittany.

"And _especially_ you-" I pointed at my father.

"Fuck you all. Have fun in hell, _Tom_."

I slammed the door behind me and James. The last thing I heard was a man who was a stranger to me yelling, "Katherine Marie Winters!"

I smiled. Damn, did that feel good.


	23. Lovely Families and Fucked Up Tour

**Suckerforlovestory: I cannot tell you how much I love your reviews XD "Travis is not a person" God that's too great. I'm starting to write tour now ;) Last chapter of Be My Prince Charming...:')**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23- LOVELY FAMILIES AND FUCKED UP TOUR**

"So um...what's the plan, James?" I asked as we stood outside my house.

"Well, I'm thinking you pull a reverse Rapunzel and at least pack one bag. We'll come back to get the rest tomorrow."

I smirked. "Reverse Rapunzel...wow."

He rolled his eyes and led me to my window. "Alright, you ready?"

I shook my head at my boyfriend. "Babe, I got this." I grabbed onto the vine and climbed up. I hopped in through the window.

"Awww," James whined.

"Sorry sweetie," I called out the window. "Gotta figure out another way to grab my ass."

He laughed. "Oh, don't worry, baby girl, I will."

"Threat or promise?"

"Both," he said with a wink.

I shook my head again and packed a bag. I tossed it to him through the window and shimmied back down the vine. "Ok, let's go."

We were walking to his car when my phone started ringing. "Hey Kyra."

"Hey girl. Caleb called me, wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Leaving with James now."

"You guys wanna meet us at Vertigo? It's like our sending away party for you all. Impromptu."

I laughed. "Sure. See you there in an hour."

We got in the car and James asked me, "You brought a dress?"

"No...but I did pack tight black jeans and a halter top."

He stared at me. "Tease."

I grinned and kissed his cheek. "You know it."

* * *

"And there's our little rebel!" Brooke yelled as we approached their table.

I laughed and pointed to James. "Blame Diamond! He pulled me out of the house!"

Kyra smiled at me. "C'mon, you know it was hell with Barbie."

I groaned. "Understatement of the year."

They all laughed. Huh, I can fall back on being a comedian if this photography things falls through. Good to know.

James and I sat down next to Kendall and Kyra. "Where are Logan and Michelle?"

"Oh, they'll be here," Carlos said with a smirk. "But my little Brooke over here just _had_ to show Michelle the video of her grinding on Logan. He's convincing her to come. But I'm sure they will."

Brooke kissed Carlos. "You know you love me, Papi. Alright, who's up for shots?!"

She pulled Carlos over to the bar. I turned to James. "_Papi_?!" We burst out laughing.

He poked my dimple. "You called me Jamiebear."

"Hey! That was justified. There was a Chloe on your arm."

"_A_ Chloe?" he snickered. "What is she, a disease?"

"Eh, maybe."

Brooke and Carlos came back with a tray. Brooke scanned our group. "Uh...Katie! You're up first!"

I picked up a shot. "This one is for my family of stupid fuckers!" I yelled and downed it.

James picked one up. "This is to Kate's fucked up family, my parents' divorce, and all the blonde plastic bitches out there! Fuck you all!"

Kyra cheered and lifted one. "This is to the best years of our lives and a successful tour! I love you all!" We all picked one up and downed it, cheering along with her.

"Don't tell me you started the party without us!"

We all turned around to see Logan and Michelle joining us. Kendall did the weird _Sup bro_ head nod thing. "We're taking shots to celebrate our lovely families and fucked up tour!"

Kyra giggled. "We, uh, might have had a little before coming over."

"Kyraaaa.." We all sent her a look.

"He has to sing tonight!" Brooke scolded her.

"Wait, sing?" I asked.

Michelle smiled. "Oh yeah. It's karaoke night! It's kind of become a tradition before the guys leave for tour."

"Alright, I'm down!" I shouted.

James gave me a funny look. "You're gonna sing?"

"Oh hell no! But I don't mind _you_ singing to me." I smirked.

Logan jumped up. "You heard the ladies. C'mon guys, let's rock this joint!" He pulled the guys up on stage.

I turned to Michelle. "_Let's rock this joint?!_ Michelle, what did you _do_ to him?"

She laughed. "He gets..._hyper_, let's say, before tour."

"And I have to deal with all four of them...on one bus. Lovely."

"_Alright everybody we got BTR in the house! We gonna kick off this karaoke night with a little Boyfriend, guys?"_

Kendall grabbed the mic. "Not tonight, Tony. Since we're all taken, we're gonna sing Music Sounds Better With U."

The audience- well those who weren't hammered off their asses yet- let out an "Awww!"

"_I tried to write this down. The words just don't come out. It's hard to say how you feel._

_Been down along this road, said yes when I meant no, I lost control of the wheel."_

I found myself holding on to every word James sang, just letting the words connect to the two of us. They finished the song and everybody burst into applause. I mean, who wouldn't? It was flawless.

They joined us at the table again. James leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. "Did you like it?" he whispered.

"Loved." I kissed him again.

"How about any of you?" Carlos asked us.

"You want _us_ to sing?" Brooke looked at her boyfriend.

James turned to me. "What about you, Kitty?"

"Well I...I guess I could. I mean, I have this one song I've been thinking about."

"Do it do it do it!" they all chanted.

I gave a decisive nod and downed another shot. "Alright, let's do this!"

I walked up to the DJ. "Hey Tony...T17 for me, will ya?"

He smiled at me knowingly. "You got that special someone, eh kid?"

I smiled back and nodded, then stepped up to the mic.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, do-o-own_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I- we'll be young forever _

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, Let's take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

I stepped down off the stage and walked towards our group, all the while singing to James. People from other tables moved aside so I could reach him, and it was like we were in our own little world. I saw him wink at me when I sang the part about my skin tight jeans, and he mouthed _Here's the promise part_.

I laughed and almost dropped the mic. Kyra jumped up and started to sing with me, then Brooke. The three of us looked at Michelle expectantly. She downed a shot, then joined us. We sang through the chorus again.

"_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

We sang the last line and the club exploded with applause. The guys led us back to our table. James held my face and gave me a deep kiss. "I love you."

I bit my lip. "If this is what we do now, I can't _wait_ till tour!"


End file.
